The Crow, the Owl, and the Dove
by randomle26
Summary: Wisdom nor pride, give innocence instead. Don't give me love, I've had my share. Beauty nor rest, give me truth instead.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Here's another story that's been bugging me…I actually wanted to write about a literal "crossover" & thought that might be fun!**

**Please ignore the errors and I think you might enjoy this story.**

**For anyone who loves the band _Within Temptation_, I suggest listening to the covers they did (Radioactive, Skyfall, Titanium: just to name a few)…bands like these are my inspiration.**

**Song Used For Tittle: The Crow, the Owl, and the Dove by Nightwish**

* * *

_**Raven**_

"Man, locking up the bad-guys keeps getting easier!" complains Beastboy.

After fighting with Control Freak for the zillionth time, the Titans (you can't really call us "Teen" anymore, considering I'm turning 19 in a couple of months and Cyborg was turning 21 soon as well) were headed towards our traditional pizza place. Sadly we had to head back to the tower in the T-Car seeing as that pizza place was closed for repairs. To distract us from the fact that we wouldn't be getting our pizza, Beastboy just kept blabbering about our latest fight. I wasn't the only one who was extremely annoyed with it.

"We get it, BB. Could you shut up for five minutes, man?" asks an annoyed Cyborg. Poor guy was covered in so much goo he could barely function and missed out on most of the fight. I would be surprised if he didn't stick to his chair cushion now.

I look over at the Titans' golden couple. Starfire was leaning on Robin's shoulder, fast asleep. Robin was just playing with his gloved hands. I looked at my masked best friend, "You okay?"

He sighs, "Just…thinking about…things." _Probably thinking about Starfire_.

"Thinking about the china patterns or the band?" I joke. He smirks at me, but his mask hides his real emotion, "I'm not there yet, Raven."

I would be lying if I said I didn't have feelings for the Boy Wonder. They were just crushes and hadn't escalated (and mostly occurred when we first met). Plus, he was with Starfire, so it shouldn't have made any difference.

* * *

We reached Titans Tower without worries. When Star woke up, she nearly tackled me asking if I wanted to go shopping with her, probably wanting to talk about her "new" relationship with our fearless leader. When I said no to her, Beastboy asked me if I wanted to play video games with him and Cyborg, which I also said no to.

It was just the Boy Wonder and I alone in the common room. I look at his mask, "You going to make some ridiculous request, too?" He shrugs, "I actually was going to ask you if you wanted to train. But I should just assume you're going to say no."

I sigh with guilt, "Well, you assumed well."

Before I reach my room, Robin grabs my arm, "Rae…what's going on?" I turn to him and pull my arm away, "What _now_?" He exasperatedly puts his hands to his side, "You're always hiding in your room and will only come out for meals. Did…did we do something wrong?" I knew he was really asking if he did something wrong.

"None of you did anything wrong. I just…I want to be alone." He sighs frustrated, "Raven…you never want to hang out with the team anymore." I think quickly, "If you must know…I ordered a big box set of books and I really want to finish them without distractions." That wasn't an entire lie.

I move into my room, "If you will excuse me…" I close the door before he could say anything else. I know he knows my code and I'm hoping he won't invade my privacy. Looking at my watch, I'm grateful I'm not too late. _He's_ probably still waiting so I have to change into my civilian clothes soon.

I look into the mirror hoping I'm somewhat hiding the fact that I'm Raven of the Titans. My plain navy blue shirt rises an inch above my hip bones. My black leather jacket shows off my collarbone well, also. I pull the bottom of my jeans over my Converse and grab my communicator, pinning it to my belt.

"Whoa, Raven!" howls Beastboy when I walk out to the common room. I do my best not to roll my eyes.

"Friend Raven, where are you to be leaving to?" I respond nonchalantly, "I'm meeting some friends." Also not a lie.

"You don't have any friends," comments Beastboy with a suspicious look. He's smothered by a pillow, thankfully not by my hand. I shrug, "I met some at this book convention. I'm going to be late and don't expect me for dinner."

* * *

I get out of my car, looking both directions to make sure no one is following me. Civilians often told me how my car reminds them of Kat Stratford's car from _10 Things I Hate About You_, the film and wondered why I would drive such an old car. I always told them that I could show them where to shove their expensive new cars.

No one ever found it suspicious that I was stopping in front of what's supposed to be an abandoned building, let alone going into it. I walk up the stairs to the 3rd floor knowing _he's_ waiting for me. He had been here long enough to make himself a cozy little home on the 5th floor.

Walking into the third floor, I see my beautiful invention resting peacefully. In a way, it was like one of Dr. Doofenshmirtz's (from _Phineas and Ferb…_ yes Beastboy made me watch it) inventions…except mine was so close to working. Yeah, the Titans knew nothing about my advanced knowledge in physics or technology. If I really wanted to, I could create my death ray and rule the world…but for half-demons, there are easier ways to rule the world.

Walking over to the invention, I take the tarp off and idolize my work.

"You should be proud. You did a good job, Rae." I turn around with a real smile, "Hey, Nightwing."

Emerging from the shadows was Nightwing, a man with shaggy ebony hair, a _great_ build, and a black and blue uniform.

"I always told you, Rae. You can just call me Dick." I shrug casually, "If I did that…I would start calling my _Robin_ 'Dick'."

* * *

_**Nightwing**_

I never thought dimension surfing could be this fun.

That's right, there are two Dick Graysons in the same dimension now. We were testing the latest technology in my dimension, and by accident, I was beamed here to Jump City. How'd I get Raven involved? Simple, she was the one waiting for me (well not _me_, just whoever was on the other side) and her best friend Roy.

Raven was a dimi-surfer, people who can easily travel in between universes and dimensions without repeats. The Cadmus clone of Roy Harper knew how to do it also, but needed Raven's help.

I'm not really explaining this right. Raven could travel in between universes and not have to worry about meeting any alternate versions of her. There's only one Raven Roth in multiple dimensions.

How did I meet Raven? She visited my dimension (on leisure…apparently). I thought Zatanna was just joking when she said she was bringing over a friend from an alternate universe and Raven just popped out of the ground.

In my eyes, Raven was very beautiful. Very similar looking to Zatanna, but _much _prettier (I don't mean to sound so hostile towards my ex-girlfriend, I'm just being honest). She had the most uniquely glowing, amethyst eyes I've ever seen. Her hair looks like strands of silk merged together.

When she visited, we did spend time together and I had grown feelings for her. She told me about her demonic father, I told her about how a demon took my parents. Raven was the type to listen intently and to give critical opinions when necessary. Raven understood me, and I loved that.

We didn't date, but we didn't date other people. We would (often) kiss, but we wouldn't really go any farther. Us being in separate dimensions made it very difficult. We wanted to be together (hell I still do), but it was just too difficult.

So here in her dimension, we're working together on a ray that will make traveling dimensions easier and more energy efficient. No more relying on just one person.

Parts of me wanted that machine not to work; it just meant I got to spend more time with my dark angel. And in some ways, I thought she felt the same. But she knew me and understood that I had to put my city first. Although, in reality, I would never put anything before her.

* * *

_**Robin**_

I'm not jealous. I'm really not.

I just hate how secretive _she's_ being. Raven should be hanging with her team…not some people she met at a book convention!

I just thought it was unfair how these random strangers could easily win her trust while it took us 3 years to get her out of her room…for meals!

"Boyfriend Robin, are you feeling well?" asked a worried Starfire. Ah, Starfire, my alien girlfriend. She was truly pretty and very different. "I'm fine, Star," I tell her so she won't worry. After our kiss in Tokyo, everything was falling into place with us. We were going steady and I loved that.

Did I love _Starfire_? Not…exactly. I never told Starfire this but…parts of me had lingering feelings towards Raven. Did Raven and I ever date? No, of course not. But did parts of me want to date her? Maybe.

Like I told Raven many years ago, we shared a bond. We understood each other without words. I've never shared that with anyone. I haven't told her my past, but she would probably be the first person I would turn to. She was my best friend.

Which is why it bothered me that she's doing who-knows-what with a bunch of random strangers I've never met.

* * *

_**Raven**_

"Hand me the screwdriver, Nightwing." I command politely. A chuckling vigilante obeys obediently. We've been working on this ray for a while…more like I'm doing the work and he's entertaining me. I gained some engineering experience from when I would work with Cyborg on his "baby".

"Were you able to talk to Wally?" I asked him, my head stuck in the ray. I was able to build a small satellite so Nightwing could keep in contact with all his old teammates.

"Yeah. He's complaining about how his tailor doesn't know how to make his suit bigger…" Wally only recently re-joined The Team with his girlfriend Artemis. After the fiasco with their alien invasion, Wally began enjoying the whole superhero-gig again.

"Well tell him to cut down on food and he won't have to get anything tailored." Nightwing lets out a hearty laugh, "Telling him to cut down on food would be like telling you to stop reading." I smirk and wipe sweat off my forehead, "Thanks."

He sits there folding my leather jacket, "You think this will work?" I shrug, "Only if you…have hope." Thinking about Robin makes me feel guilty for lying to him. But like all the other times I feel guilty, I push it aside and focus on the ray in front of me. If I don't do the right thing, I might end up without eyebrows.

Nightwing bends down so we're eye to eye and informs, "You have grease on your forehead." I reach up to wipe it away, but he beats me to it. His glove-covered thumb grazes my forehead, trying to be as gentle as possible. When he finishes, his thumb moves lower, so it's abrading my cheek. He puts the rest of his fingers underneath my chin trying to bring my face closer. I swear to god, if he kisses me I might knock the ray over trying to touch him and I'll have to start from scratch.

His lips are inches away when…my communicator goes off.

"Damn," he mutters under his breath. I move so the ray or Nightwing isn't in my view.

"What, Starfire?" Starfire shudders a little, "Uh, Friend Raven? Would you like to accompany us to the park?" I sigh, "Sorry, Star. I'm busy." Her gaze lowers, "Yes…I understand." I'm about to close my communicator when I hear from Beastboy, "Told you guys! She doesn't want to hang out with us!"

I take a deep breath and sit down on the floor. I run my hands through my hair, and Nightwing sits next to me. He looks at me concerned, "Do you want to go with them?" I shake my head, "No. I just…I feel bad for lying to them. I mean…I'm not lying entirely, but…" "But you're not telling them the whole truth," Nightwing finishes, "I know _exactly_ what you mean." I lean my head on the crusader's shoulder. We sit there in silence just taking in each other's presents.

"You know what might help?"

I look up at Nightwing, "What?" He smirks at me and gets up off the floor. He comes back after 5 minutes with a black coat, black boots with heels, and a black mask that reminded me of Zorro's mask.

He throws them, but aims not to hit me. He smirks and crosses his arms over the blue bird on his chest, "Put this on and we'll go have some fun. You could use a break."

* * *

"You look…radiant."

I raise my eyebrow, not taking him seriously. Looking at his full-body mirror, I see me in a black mask with my hair flowing over my shoulders. My jacket reminded me of the one the lead singer of _My Chemical Romance_ wore in his "Welcome to the Black Parade" video (except it wasn't buttoned and it ended around my knees). I was actually pretty comfortable in these heeled boots, to be honest.

"I look like I'm about to crash a masquerade party."

Nightwing puts his hands on my hips and it takes me a minute for me to realize that he's just wrapping a belt, with a small quiver of bows hanging off it on one side and a knife hanging off on the other side, around my waist. His gloved hands leave my waist as he hands me a bow, "Now you look like a dangerous assassin."

"What's with the bows? If you wanted someone with aim, you should've called Roy." I was actually happy that my best friend was here in my dimension (he was actually lying low in Steel City, ironically).

He shrugs, "He said you were 2% worse than him. I want to see it in person."

"You just want me to shoot you in the foot!"

* * *

_**Nightwing**_

"So are we just going to stand here on top of the roofs?" asks Raven. I'm proud of my sense of costume picking. I love how the mask outlines her eyes. Raven looks really…sexy

"You could've brought your communicator to see if anyone needed help." She tsks me, "You know if I did that, they would use the tracking device on it." I shrug, "Are they paranoid?" She shakes her head looking out the distance, "No. Just…caring."

"Help!"

Raven and I both look to the source of the cry of help. On the road was an old man with glasses carrying a bag of money, and he had an army of robots following him swiftly. He wasn't the brightest villain considering he was just standing there laughing waiting for someone to catch him.

Simultaneously, we both jump off the roof of the building and land in front of him. The man laughed at us, "I've never seen you two before." I share a glance with Raven, "We're new."

"What should I call you once my robots kick your asses?"

I look at Raven, who doesn't answer. Instead she takes an arrow and her bow and aims it. Before this guy can blink, Raven shoots and the arrow takes the bag of money, pinning it to a white column. I smirk at her reminding myself to tell her "I told you so!"

"Go!" the old man yells at his robots. Raven and I begin fighting the robots. Raven roundhouse kicks one causing the other to fall, while I punch one hard enough where the others fall back like dominos. I look at Raven, "You take care of him. I got this." She scoffs at me and runs, yelling, "Show off!"

Each robot is a piece of cake. Block one punch, kick it to the ground, poke it with my Eskirma sticks. There was a bonus of back flipping causing the heads to pop off, but that was only if I was really lucky.

In the corner of my eye, I see Raven gaining on the old man. I hear him holler, "You can't get Mad Mod, Angelface."

He's about to advance on her, but Raven power slides so he completely misses causing him to fall and flip on the road.

"Nightwing!"

Turning around, I see Raven's knife cutting off the head of the robot and reversing back to her like a boomerang.

I run towards the fallen man and begin to handcuff the man. I notice that the authorities were slowly approaching.

"Thank you!" exclaims the bank teller. Raven and I share a smile, "Happy to help, sir."

He shakes my hand excitedly, "I thought the Titans would be here, but I can just thank you! What's your name?"

"Just thank…Nightwing and…this _Evil Angel_." Raven takes my old grappling gun and aims for the next building. I wrap one arm around her waist and we both go flying to the next building, running back to the abandoned "apartment" I settled in.

* * *

_**Robin**_

"Hey, Rob? You should stop sticking your tongue down Star's throat and look at the news!" commands Beastboy.

Starfire pulls away with a blush and I put my hand around her shoulders. "What's wrong, Beastboy?"

"You can see for yourself."

"-And then, the girl threw a knife and the robot's head was chopped off. And the knife came swinging back to her like a big boomerang! It was awesome!" shouts the ten-year old on the news.

There was a new shot of Mad Mod walking into the back of the police van. The news report announces, "With the Titans out, two very new, dark superheroes step in."

"'New, dark superheroes'?" Cyborg repeats confused.

There is a shot of a guy with black shaggy hair, who looked like he could be in his late teens. He has a black uniform with a grey utility belt and a blue bird across his chest. He was fighting robots with ease and he didn't even look like he was breaking a sweat. The next shot is his partner who is standing shooting an arrow so the bag of money Mad Mod was holding flies out of his grip. She was very gothic looking, but very serious.

"They stopped one of Jump City's well-known villains from robbing the city bank. The man, Nightwing, and, Evil Angel, his partner unfortunately left just before we could get any more information on the couple. Move over Titans, there's a new group of superheroes in town."

Taking the remote, I shut off the TV.

"What does this mean, Friends?"

Beastboy puts his arms on his hips, "It means we need to talk to this _Nightwing_ and this _Evil Angel_."

* * *

_**Raven**_

"That…that was actually fun," I admit to Nightwing. He smirks when I gave him back the belt, the coat, and the boots.

"Anytime, babe…just flash a bat signal without the ears."

I can't help but laugh and sit on his bed. He joins me and asks, "Was it much more fun with the Titans?" She shrugged, "It was different…honestly it felt nice not having to take orders from a leader."

He chuckles and nudges me playfully, "It's much more fun being the leader, believe me."

I lean in to kiss his cheek, but Nightwing turns his head so I catch half of his mouth. I pull away and place my index finger lightly over my lips, "Sorry."

He shakes his head, and pulls off his mask. I look into those beautiful blue eyes (I've missed them so much) that are clouded with lust. "Don't be," he murmurs, his tone filled with a mixture of need and possessiveness. He leans in and aligns his lips firmly over mine.

Taking in the taste of Nightwing, I grant him permission to taste me by opening my mouth. His tongue slithers and greets mine lovingly deepening the kiss. His teeth nibble lightly on to my lower lip and I feel the pressure of his weight leaning on me as I lay my head on his pillow.

He pulls away so he can quickly lift my shirt off, exposing my cotton bra. Damn, I knew I should've worn the matching lace set. His lips find mine again and he deepens it more (if possible) causing me to bury my fingers in his hair just to make sure I wasn't dreaming, and that he was really here, kissing me again.

His animalistic growl echoes through my ears and has my body vibrating with pleasure and the need to hear that sound again. God he was good at this, too good. He pulls his lips away, and I whimper both at the need for his lips and for the feeling of his teeth scraping my neck. He takes off his gloves and his boots so he's completely straddling me.

Like the rest of our clothes, my sense of reality and my conscious reminder to check my communicator is disregarded on the floor.

* * *

To end our amorous activity, it's just me lying on my side on Nightwing's bed trying to catch my breath. As he kisses the skin of my arm, he pulls the blanket up so I'm comfortable. He leans over and I calmly place my left palm on his cheek. He chuckles and leans into my palm affectionately.

"That was fun," he says humorously. I shrug, "Do you do that with all your outer-dimension friends?" He laughs heartily and nuzzles my neck, "No just my outer-dimension girlfriends."

"Does that mean…that I'm your…?" I trail off, but he continues to smile brightly at me. He kisses my cheek, "Is that okay with you?" I nod taking in the following event, "Yeah." He leans in and places a passionate, but chaste kiss on my lips. He pulls away and says, "Can I ask you something?"

I lean up bringing him with me, "What?" He opens his mouth, but my communicator goes off…again.

"Shit," I murmur. I start looking for my bra, but Nightwing hands me my t-shirt, "Wear that first, then go looking for your underwear." Nightwing hands me my communicator before grabbing his boxer shorts and heading to the bathroom.

"Yeah?" I ask smoothing my hair.

"Raven," Robin looks concerned, "Where have you been?" I look at the clock, "It's only 8:45…I told you that I was missing dinner."

"You need to come back, now. We need to talk." I raise my eyes at my leader, "What about?" He sighs, "Did you see the news?" I shake my head and he continues, "There are some new superheroes in town. Nightwing and Evil Angel."

Oh, shit!

"I'll be home soon. Don't wait up though." Before Robin can get in another word, I close my communicator.

Nightwing walks out with just a towel around his waist, "Go. Don't worry; we can talk tomorrow." Putting on my underwear and my jeans, I kiss his cheek and begin heading out to my car.

* * *

_**Robin**_

I don't think she was with friends. She was with a guy. How do I know? When she answered her communicator, she had sex-hair and her shirt was wrinkled. I know what sex-hair looks like (I've had my experience) and I know that Raven wouldn't stay out _that_ late for some friends.

Who the hell was she with? Who was _he_? Why was spending time with _him_ better than spending time with our team? Was _he_ more important to her than the team? Did he mean more than me?

Like I said before…I'm not jealous!

* * *

**How was that? I hope it at least sounded interesting…if the whole dimension crossing over thing is confusing, I plan on going more into depth on just what it is in other chapters.**

**Please Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy…ignore the errors, blah blah blah, you get the gist**

**It was rushed so do expect errors!**

* * *

_**Robin**_

I couldn't stop staring at the picture of these two new vigilantes. The man looked oddly familiar, like I knew him before or something. And the girl…I couldn't help but feel some attraction to her. I know that's wrong because I'm with Starfire, but I…it's chemical; I can't really do anything about it.

"So…I don't get it…what's the big deal?" asks a monotone Raven. Beastboy's mouth gaped open at her, "'What's the big deal?' These guys…they…they can't walk into our town and take over our town. We can't let them."

Raven replies sarcastically, "Calm down, Muggsy."

I rub my chin, "Beastboy has some point. We've been working here for at least 5 years and we never…" _got credit like this_.

Raven sighs and crosses her arms over her chest, "So what? We're not doing this for the publicity, but for the greater good."

"You probably like them," mutters Beastboy under his breath. She glares at the changeling, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He grits his teeth, "That girl's all goth and mysterious, you two would get along perfectly."

"Actually, Friend Raven, she does look very similar to you," comments Starfire. Looking back at the picture and at Raven, I see some resemblance. The hair, the body, and the bone structure.

Raven shakes her head, "I don't know how to use a bow or an arrow." Cyborg chuckles, "But you know how to throw a knife."

Raven sighs, "Look you guys are overreacting. I don't see this as a bad thing. With them here, we can take more breaks. You know? Live like normal teenagers."

Cyborg shakes his head, "Rae has one point, there's no reason to be arguing. I'm leaving." Cyborg heads towards the garage with Beastboy chasing after him. Starfire looks between Raven, and me "Would you both like to go to the mall of shopping with me?"

Raven bites her lower lip, "Sorry Star. I have plans." I chuckle, hoping she won't hear me, "Yeah with your new boyfriend."

"Is something bothering you, Boy Blunder?"

"Yes," I answer honestly, "Who were you with yesterday?"

Raven stares at me, "What difference does it make, you don't know them." I raise my eyebrow, "You were in bed with more than one person?" Okay I don't know why I said that at all.

"What the hell are you insinuating, _Robin_?" she asks with pure venom. I narrow my eyes at the sorceress, "I just want to know where you were. You were with someone, a 'him' I'm presuming."

"Why would you_ presume_ something like that?" I chuckle, "Yesterday: your hair, your clothes, the fact that there's a spot on your neck."

Raven moves her hand to cover her neck. Starfire raises her eyebrow, "Friend Raven! Are you alright? Had you been in a fight?"

Raven growls, "I don't have to answer to you." I grab her wrist, "Yes you do if it means you're distracted from the team. We could've been in a fight and I wouldn't get your help because you were having sex with some stranger."

I can tell that she's fighting all temptation to slap me. Raven growls, "If you had used the communicator, I would've answered. And why do you keep trying to pick fights with me, Wonder Blunder?"

"Because it's the most anyone sees you anymore!"

Starfire bites her thumbnail, "Please Friends! No more fighting!" Raven looks over at Starfire, before glaring at me, "The tell your boyfriend to quit grabbing me."

I loosen my grip and her hand falls out of my grip. She wipes at her leotard, "Besides…we have new _heroes_ in town. Take a fucking break."

* * *

_**Raven**_

God, the Boy blunder was sure as hell a pain in my ass.

Pulling off my uniform, I change back into civilian clothes on my way to go see Nightwing, my boyfriend. Calling him "my boyfriend" was still so new.

I discovered something about my feelings towards the other-dimension Boy Wonder. With him, I forget Robin and the team. I'm just…Raven. Maybe it's because Nightwing doesn't have any real prior knowledge towards my past. But…honestly I feel that my feelings for my leader fade every day I'm with Nightwing. It's nice being with him; it's not easy or stable, but who wants ease and stability.

I head out to see Robin and Starfire talking intently. Cyborg and Beastboy are in the kitchen arguing up a storm. If I'm lucky, no one will notice me slipping out. Worst-case scenario: I just teleport from my room.

"So should we be seeing you for dinner, Raven?" asks my irritated leader. I'm seriously fighting temptation to spit on his shoes.

"Most likely not."

He grabs my wrist once more, I swear to god his gloves are going to leave a permanent mark on my skin or something, "Raven…look just tell me where you're going."

I bite the inside of my cheek. "Fine," I submit, "I'm going to meet my boyfriend." Not a lie, honestly.

When Robin lets go, Starfire tackles me, "Oh joyous friend! You have a boyfriend now! I am…how do you say, sticks and needles waiting to meet Friend Raven's boyfriend. Maybe we can do the dating double with Boyfriend Robin and your boyfriend."

"Star, it's 'pins and needles'. And Raven, why haven't I met the guy?" asks Cyborg going into protective mode. That's not even in his cybernetic settings. Beastboy licks his lips, "Yeah, is he made out of books like Malchoir was?" Normally I would wince at the mentioning of that wizard bastard, but I ignore it this time. Robin…doesn't say anything nor express any emotion. I can't really tell what he's thinking.

I shrug nonchalantly, "We made it official yesterday." I hear the Boy Wonder mutter under his breath, "Probably after the sex." Unfortunately, Cyborg and Beastboy heard, causing them both to yell, "YOU HAD SEX WITH HIM?!"

I pry Starfire's arms off of me, "I'm leaving. Now."

* * *

_**Robin**_

I'm conflicted.

I can't tell if I'm just jealous or if I'm paranoid.

This guy…whoever the hell he was, had gained Raven's trust so easily. She had a _boyfriend_ now. We were best friends, how could she not tell me?

Was this constant pay back for not opening up to her or something?

And this guy…how the hell did he calm her down so easily? Things didn't blow up (as much) anymore and Raven was often smirking or chuckling. It was weird.

And what was so great about…the guy I've never met before?

I'm fighting my own temptation to follow her (or have Beastboy follow her) and find out more about this guy.

Oh my god. What is happening to me? Why do I keep coming up with so many questions?

I never reacted like this whenever Starfire was out or talking to guys. I trusted her.

That doesn't mean I don't trust Raven! I just don't trust the guy she was dating…and I barely knew him.

Gah! So many questions! Where the hell are they all coming from?

_Don't answer that!_

Was he a superhero? Was he a civilian? Was he even worthy of her?

Who would you consider worthy of her, anyways?

_You, Dick, are worthy of her…on some levels_.

It wouldn't make a difference. Raven's not dating me.

* * *

_**Nightwing**_

"Then…she said she would be my girlfriend," I admit to Wally, doing my best to contain excitement.

Wally smirks, "You dog. Although, I've got to say, it's about time. You've been pining after her for who knows how long!"

I open my mouth to something, until I hear the door open. "Got to go, Wally. We'll talk later."

I turn around and go down to where the Ray was resting. I smirk, "I thought you were in Steel City, Roy."

Roy shrugs, "It was getting boring. How's progress?" I shrug, "Raven said something about particles and opening portals…I couldn't really pay attention."

"Yeah, you're too busy gawking at her." Apparently my crush on the sorceress was well known, "Can't help it. She's not horrible to look at." He playfully pushes me with his finger, "Careful, that's my best friend you're talking about."

The door opens to reveal Raven. She smiles and greets Roy, as if they hadn't seen each other in forever. Which was true, but it was sentimental.

"So how's progress?" Roy repeats to Raven. She nods, "Going well. I just need to modify some things, nothing I can't fix."

"Yeah…when you're not busy playing Vigilante."

She raises her eyebrow and crosses her arms over her chest, "What's that supposed to mean?" He shrugs, "Don't know…_Evil Angel_." She puts her hands on her hip, "You saw the news." He nods proudly, "Yeah I did. Despite how hot you looked, that was dangerous."

She shakes her head, "We were bored." He rubs his chin, "Thank god you're not villains. I'd hate to see what you would do if you were bored then." She smirks knowingly at Roy and points at herself, "Devil's daughter." He laughs deep from his throat, "Oh you're right, I forgot!"

* * *

"You smell like lavender," I comment when I wrap my arms around my girlfriend. She smirks and takes a screwdriver, "That's a good thing, right?" I nod and nibble on her earlobe.

"Nightwing?" "Hmm," I answer, distracted by her scent and how sexy she looks working. She sighs and puts down her tools, and turns around so she's facing me.

"What did you want to ask me? Yesterday?"

I rub her side with my hands, "I wanted to ask you…why you chose me? It's not because you're other Robin is taken…right?" Raven sighs and puts her hands on my face so I'm forced to look at her, "I thought about that too. Honestly…I thought that was the reason."

I begin lowering my head, but she puts her finger underneath my chin and kisses my lips chastely, "But…I remembered that you two may share the same name and the same history, but you're both _very_ different people. I want you…not Robin of the Teen Titans."

Feeling my insides warm, I kiss her firmly. I know she can taste my possessiveness and notices how (in my own way) I was claiming my territory over her.

"I can hear that!" yells Roy from upstairs. We share a laugh.

I'm about to kiss her again, but her communicator goes off. One of these days, I'm burning that thing…whilst throwing it out the window.

"What is it Robin?"

"Plasmus…downtown. You have your…?"

"Yes, I have my uniform…Unfortunately…I'm out of town, you think you can handle this without me?"

"Raven…" Robin scolds. Raven rolls her eyes, "Save the lecture later."

Closing her communicator, I raise my eyebrow, "What are you…?"

She goes to my closet and grabs her _uniform_, "Evil Angel, Nightwing, _and_ Red Arrow…are going. Not Raven…not now."

This was going to be risky…I guess that makes it fun!

* * *

_**Robin**_

"Titans Go!"

It was weird not seeing Raven levitating herself near us…but I was going to have to deal with it for now.

Without Raven, are team isn't functioning properly. Cyborg apparently forgot to charge (a little) before and was having trouble with his _Sonic Boom_. Beastboy wouldn't really get close to Plasmus out of fear of getting gooed on. Every time Starfire went near, she got stuck somewhere. And I…well let's just say I have a broken Bo staff.

Our team moves back…and I'm hoping we're not forced to retreat. Until I see a red arrow…that was very close to exploding.

"Titans, now's a good time to duck!"

Plasmus's goo begins spreading everywhere! When we look up, I see that Nightwing, his Evil Angel, and a man dressed in red in black with a bow and a quiver (like an older Speedy). Where are all these archers coming from?!

"Nightwing!" I watch as Evil Angel throws him some small ball. Nightwing smirks and throws it at Plasmus. More goo begins to explode around us…

"Angel, aim for the back. I got a plan!" Doing as instructed…she runs. With a grappling hook she begins flying towards the building behind Plasmus and shoots an arrow at his neck.

"Red Arrow!" Angel warns, but already ahead of her, shoots an arrow filled with knockout gas.

Plasmus falls defeated and in human form. Nightwing nods at me, "Don't strain yourself kid."

All 3 of them begin running in the opposite directions as the police begin coming in.

I growl and look back at my team, "We're following them!"

* * *

**This is short and I hope you liked it! It was mostly a filler…**

**Please Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Here's the next chapter. Please ignore my apologies about the errors because they are obsolete. **

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_**Nightwing**_

For some weird reason, after we landed safely on the building roof, Roy and Raven just fell to the floor and begin laughing. I seriously hope they weren't high (…again).

"Man, that was fun," mentions Roy. Raven nods wiping at some tears (from laughing so hard), "Didn't think you would have fun there, _Red Arrow_. You couldn't stop smiling."

Roy smirks and nudges her playfully, "Don't be rude. I've traveled back and forth trying to save your _boyfriend_'s sorry ass as leader." Remembering Max from _2 Broke Girls_ (Artemis made me watch it, and I swear it's hilarious), I respond with, "The only thing that's not sorry about me is my ass."

And that causes Roy and Raven to go back into hysterics. Raven gets up and wraps her arms around my neck, "You having fun?" I pretend to contemplate her question as I wrap my arms around her waist, "Hmm. I'm fighting bad guys again _and_ pissing off a bunch of _kids_. This is just too fun."

"Well don't get too used to it," remarks a new voice.

Raven lets go of me (but being as I haven't seen her in a while, I keep my arms in their place) and looks over at her team. Based on her descriptions of them, I believe I'm looking at Robin, Cyborg, Beastboy, and Starfire.

Raven and Roy must be very grateful they didn't take off their masks.

"Can we help you?" I question. This Robin looks nothing like me when I was in the Robin uniform. For one thing, the guy looks like a young adult with spiky hair, dressing up like a traffic light. I was red, black and yellow and didn't use that much hair gel.

_Robin_ crosses his arms over his chest, "Who are you?" I finally untangle myself from Raven, "I'm Nightwing, what's it to you?"

Robin gestures to Raven and Roy, "Are you the leader?" I look back at Raven and Roy before nodding. He points at Raven, "She you're second command or something?"

She gestures to herself, "You can call me Evil Angel," then points at Roy, "That's Red Arrow."

When Robin walks up to her, I notice that he's only taller than her by a couple of inches. Robin grits his teeth, "We didn't need the formalities."

Raven crosses her arms over her chest fiercely, "Then why are you here? You didn't follow us to get to know us, what do you want?"

"We want to know why you're here in Jump City! It's our town," comments the green kid, who I'm assuming is Beastboy.

Roy makes a gesture signaling his boredom, "I didn't see 'Property of the Teen Titans' at City Hall."

The big half-robot, Cyborg, grimaces, "Look. We don't mean to fight." Roy glares at Robin, "Then tell your buddy to back off."

Robin lets out a short breath, "Look, we appreciate your help here, but we don't need it. We've been here longer than you have and we deserve the credit." Raven raises her eyebrows, "Fighting bad guys isn't about the publicity, it's about helping people."

Robin backs up, "You sound like…" Raven eyes her teammates, "Oh…right you're down a member. What's her name?"

Starfire's eyes glow a little, "Raven."

Raven shrugs, "I won't remember that. Now look, you can yell at us all you want, but we're here to stay. You weren't there when that old guy was robbing the city bank, we were. So remove that stick from your ass and take a break every now and then."

I smirk at Raven. She sounds so in control and badass. Robin scowls, "Well then. I guess we're done." I nod and stand in front of my girlfriend "Then we'll see you next time."

* * *

_**Raven**_

"Raven open up!" I struggle to take off the boots, "Give me a freaking minute!"

After the encounter with the Titans, I said goodbye to my boyfriend and best friend before teleporting myself to my room. I had to run from the bathroom to my room to turn on the water (and make it sound like I'm showering). I'm currently sitting in the tub, soaking my t-shirt and pants in the process. I finally got off the last boot, and stuffed the mask in the jacket of the pocket. I had time to teleport back and forth to get a bag to put the uniform in. I pull on my leotard and cloak after drying my t-shirt and semi-drying my hair.

I use my magic to open a portal and put the bag in my room.

Straightening my leotard, I open the door, "You do realize that it takes girls much longer to shower than it does guys, right?"

Robin grimaces, "You missed out on a big fight, therefore you have no right to any sarcastic jokes."

I walk past the Boy Wonder, "You know I'd like to have a civilized conversation with you once this month without you jumping at my throat."

"I wouldn't have to if you would just listen to me. I don't want you going out anymore!"

Turning around and glaring at him, I retort, "What?" Robin crosses his arms over his chest, being all high-and-mighty leader, "At least not on the weekdays." I grimace, "And what gives you the right to tell me what I can and can not do on the weekdays?"

"I am the leader of this team, and for the past month you've been the suckiest team member here. You're distracted at fights if you show up to them. And you barely hang out with us anymore."

"If you wanted me to hang out with you guys, why didn't you just say so?"

"Fine," Robin concludes, "Since you're _not_ doing anything tonight, you can come to that new club tonight. "

I grimace, "I'd rather slam the T-Car door on my fingers repeatedly." Robin shrugs, "That would be useless considering you can heal yourself." Robin smiles when he sees me attempting to hide my laughter at his joke, "And besides…I don't know what you would do by yourself at the tower. You went out of town and didn't tell us."

"I-" He doesn't let me finish, "Which is tonight, you can tell us what you did?" I cross my arms over my chest, "It's a club…no one talks there."

"Fine then you can tell me when you're dancing!" he says before walking off, "Be ready at 6!"

I hate the fact that the tower doesn't have any doors I can slam. I could slam my closet door but that would just lose meaning. And because I'm unable to slam any doors, I grab a pillow off my bed and begin screaming. I wonder if anyone heard the sounds of my bookcase falling or windows shattering.

It's not that I don't want to hang out with my team, believe me they're like the family I never really had (and I hate lying to them). But Nightwing told me tonight would be our very 1st date.

_Nightwing_. _Crap_.

Going through the bag, I reach into the pocket of the coat. I grab the cellphone and dial a number. The husky voice answers, "Hello?"

"Hey," I greet, "Are you with Nightwing?"

"What, you don't want to talk to me? I'm hurt Rae, really." I roll my eyes at Roy, "Roy please."

"Hold on. Lover boy, your girlfriend's on _my_ phone wanting to talk to you! Why didn't you call his cell again?"

"Because if I called him, people would get suspicious, and I have you listed as _Speedy_," I explain.

I hear the phone on the moving around on the other side. "Raven?"

"The one and only." Nightwing chuckles, "What's up? I thought we were seeing each other in an hour…"

"I…I can't."

Nightwing is silent and I use this time to explain, "Robin wants me to go dancing with the team and I can't get out of it. I'm so sorry."

"So on the night of our first date, my girlfriend's going to be rubbing up against a bunch of sweaty guys listening to music?"

"I won't exactly be _listening _to it, it's not good music." When he doesn't laugh at my joke I sigh, "_Dick_, I'm really sorry. If I could get out of it you know I would."

Nightwing lets out a deep breath, "Just do one thing for me." I nod more to myself then to him, "What?"

"What's the name of the club you're visiting?"

* * *

"Friend Raven, I'm very glad to see you spend time doing the dancing and the eating."

_And the drinking_.

Cyborg nudges me as I sip on my Coke, "C'mon Rae, don't act like it's the end of the world." When I look at him, he shows me an innocent smile, indicating he's just being nice. I smirk and nudge him back, "Yeah well…the end of the world still had better music. I don't really care if these people are sexy and they know it!"

Beastboy comes running back, "Man, I just got 3 numbers, check 'em out!" I take one of the scraps and scoff at Beastboy, "Yes because her number really is _123-456-7891_." Beastboy's smile falters, "Wait…what?" Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg laugh. I get up, wiping at my _ROYAL BONES DESTROY TOXIC SKULL DRESS_ (a gift from Toni and HotTopic thank you very much), "I'm going to get a drink."

Leaning against the bar for a minute, I spot the bartender. She smiles at me, "What can I get ya?" I shrug, "Light beer. On draft." She signals that she wants to see my ID, and I hand her the fake one (yes Cyborg makes fake IDs on occasion). With her Southern drawl, she says, "Alright. Just wait for a couple of minutes."

Clicking my _GREY X LACE UP BOOTS_ together (a gift from Bumblebee), I patiently wait for the bartender to come back with my drink. As I'm sitting on a stool, from the corner of my eye, I see a guy with shaggy ebony hair walking my way. He's wearing sunglasses indoors; what douche wears sunglasses indoors?

He smirks and straightens his button-down over his white t-shirt, "Hey there, beautiful." I give him a sarcastic smirk, "I have a Taser." He chuckles and licks his bottom lip, "Where? I wouldn't mind trying to look for it…just as long as it's on you."

"I have a boyfriend." He shrugs, "Well he's an idiot for leaving you here alone at the bar. Doesn't he know how grabby people can be at these places?" I cock my head to the left and take a sip of the beer the bartender just gave me. The guy has the audacity to lean in close to my face. He smells like mints. He chuckles when he sees my eyes go wide, "If you were my girl, I'd never let you out of my sight. Who knows who could snatch you up? You're way too beautiful to be _human_."

Looking into the guy's eyes, I notice that his baby blue eyes resembles Nightwing…

Oh my god. This causes me to take a huge gulp of my beer. Nightwing puts his hand on my arm to stop me from finishing the almost-halfway-empty bottle, "We wouldn't want a pretty girl like you drunk."

I lick my lip, "It's going to take a _lot _more than beer to get me drunk." I pull at my leather jacket and smirk, "So what's a guy like you doing here?"

Nonchalantly, he shrugs, "Just here with a friend." He points backwards at his friend, who's sitting eating chicken wings. _Typical Roy_.

Noticing the song has changed, Nightwing puts my empty beer bottle on the counter. He puts his hand out to me, "Dance with me."

I raise my eyebrow, "Is that an order or a request?" He gives me a crooked smile (he sure does a lot of smirking and smiling), "I will grovel." Not wanting to go through that embarrassment, I take his hand.

As _Wonderland_ by Natalia Kills comes on, Nightwing pulls off my jacket and places goes to give it to Roy. He pulls my hand and suddenly we're in the center of the dance floor, so I'm aware that my teammates can see me.

_I'm not Snow White,_  
_but I'm lost inside this forest._  
_I'm not Red Riding Hood,_  
_but I think the wolves have got me._  
_Don't want your stilettos!_  
_I'm not, not Cinderella.._  
_I don't need a knight,_  
_so baby take off all your armor!_

Nightwing pulls me closer to him by my hips. His hip moves against mine and I involuntarily moan at the friction. God this feels _too_good. One of his hands moved against my back, silently fingering my bra that's hiding behind my dress. He growls against my ear, "You're way too hot for your own good."

_You be the beast,  
and I'll be the beauty beauty.  
Who needs true love,  
as long as you love me truly?  
I want it all,  
but I want ya more!  
Will you wake me up boy  
if I bite your poison apple?  
_

I rub my ass against his pelvis and he groans when he feels my hand on his neck, pushing his head closer to mine. I feel his nose pressing against my neck, and hear him sniffing my scent. I gasp when his wet tongue laps at my skin. I arch my back so I'm leaning into him. He takes this opportunity to move one of his hands and rub my stomach.

_I don't believe in fairy tales..__  
__I don't believe in fairy tales..__  
__I don't believe in fairy tales,__  
__but I believe in you and me_!

He pulls his mouth away and turns me around. He places his hands possessively on my waist. As our bodies are touching, I wrap my arms around his neck and he moves his hand up and down my fishnet-covered thighs.

_Take me ta' wonderland!__  
__take me ta' take me ta' __  
__take me ta' wonderland!__  
__take me ta' take me ta' __  
__take me ta' wonderland!__  
__take me ta' take me ta' __  
__take me ta' wonderland!__  
__Wonderland wonderland!_

He leans in and begins to suck on my neck again. In between his assaults against my skin, he would murmur things about how beautiful I look or how badly he wanted me. God this feels way too good. I'm hoping I didn't break anything as he's holding me. But I meditated before, so I should be in total control. Although the fighting inside me is overwhelming. The temptation to have him here on the dance floor rises within me.

* * *

_**Robin**_

What the hell was Raven doing?

We're all watching her, shocked at how she's basically screwing some random guy in the middle of the dance floor. I've never seen Raven to be so…affectionate.

The guy looks grabby. He keeps moving one hand against her thighs and the other one up and down her back whilst kissing her neck.

"Which one of us wants to be the idiot and bother Raven?" asks Beastboy, who's mouth won't seem to close tonight.

I growl and get up, but Starfire grabs at my arm, "Boyfriend Richard, Friend Rachel is having fun, no? We should not bother her." I shake my head developing an excuse, "She has a boyfriend. It's wrong what she's doing."

Walking through 2 or 3 other couples who are all sweaty and grinding, I finally reach Raven. "Rachel," I call firmly.

The guy sighs and moves his lips from Raven's neck, but won't move his arm. Raven glares at me, "What _Richard_?" I push at the nose of my sunglasses, "Can you come over? I want to talk to you."

Raven sighs, "Yeah sure." As she's about to leave, the guy pulls her to him, "You're _Richard_? Rachel mentioned you." I raise my eyebrow at them, "You two know each other?" The guy smirks and kisses Raven's head, "She never mentioned her boyfriend?"

_This guy was her boyfriend._

_This guy…_

"She didn't mention a name." He shrugs casually, "…Rick Gregory." I nod and he shakes my hand, "Richard Grayson." His eyes go wide, "As in Bruce Wayne's adopted son? Rae, you never told me you were friends with Bruce Wayne's adopted son."

She looks at me quizzically, "We're not that close. He didn't tell me about Bruce Wayne." Rick 's eyes go wide behind his glasses, but he shrugs off the awkwardness. He kisses Raven's ear, "I got to go soon. You going home with me tonight?" Raven shakes her head, "No…I promised Richard I'd let him give me a ride home."

Rick nods, understanding. He turns Raven and kisses her on the lips. In a way, it looks like he was claiming his territory over her. Like he felt threatened by me, and he wanted to show me she was his.

He pulls away, "I'll get you your jacket…will I be seeing you tomorrow?" Raven nods, reluctant, "Sorry. I'll see you Saturday?" Rick groans, "You're killing me baby." He kisses her forehead, "I'll see you Saturday."

The minute he leaves (after giving her jacket back) Raven walks back to our table. I cross my arms over my chest, "Why didn't you tell us he was here? I'm sure _Victor_ would love to meet him."

Cyborg stares at Raven confused, "Meet who?" Raven rolls her eyes, takes Victor's glass of vodka, and chugs it halfway down. I lick my lips, and cockily answer, "Her boyfriend, Rick Gregory." Cyborg looks slightly annoyed, "Yeah, _Rachel_, why didn't you let me meet him?" She growls, "Because I like him and I don't want to scare him off."

As Cyborg opens his mouth to say something, Starfire screams at the new Taylor Swift song coming on. I see Raven about to mentally gagging. I'm not the biggest fan of the blonde either, but Starfire keeps pulling on me trying towards the dance floor.

As I'm on the dance floor, I begin to think about Raven and Rick. Star and I…we were never really passionate like that. Deciding to ignore the ear-aching music, I move my lips towards Starfire, imitating Rick. Starfire pushes me back in shock, "Boyfriend Ro-Richard! What are you doing?" I play it casual, "I just thought it would be nice." She shakes her head, "I…I do not wish to upset you, but I prefer to do the kissing at home." I sigh, "It's okay, Kori. We'll just…we'll dance."

Why don't I have what Raven and Rick have? My relationship with Starfire was exciting at first, but now it feels like we're still friends but we hold hands more. I saw the passion between Rick and Raven. It was animalistic and passionate, as if they would both die if they weren't having any skin touching. I don't feel that spark with Starfire anymore. But being with Starfire…it's so easy. It's nice, and it's easy. Maybe that's why it's bothering me, there's no challenge.

Whenever I have to run after Raven, I feel challenged. It's not a game exactly, but it's not like she's going to give in easy because she doesn't see any reason why she's wrong. It's fun…and whenever I touch Raven's wrist, I feel some sort of electricity. I want that. I had it. Where did it go?

* * *

_**Nightwing**_

"You sure you don't mind sleeping on the floor?" I ask Roy before heading to sleep. He shrugs casually, "I've had worse."

I nod casually, "Okay…but if you want a mattress, just wake me up. And try not to knock over the Ray when you're sleeping." He gives me a smile, "You think I walk in my sleep or something?" Ignoring his question, I head up the stairs, "Night Roy."

I open the door and take off my sunglasses. When I turn on the lights, I see…

…Raven…wearing only her dress and her fishnet stockings. And she's lying seductively on the bed.

"Not that you don't look _really_ sexy, but what are you doing here?"

Raven moves so she's lying on her stomach, but her torso is leveled up so I can see down her dress, "I thought that since we couldn't have our first date, it didn't mean we couldn't spend time together. But I can always leave…" She's about to get up off the bed, but I join her on the bed and pull her back, "No…I like this."

She kisses my lips firmly. I taste the alcohol and the want mixed together. I pull away and say, panting, "Isn't your team going to wonder where you are?" She chuckles and sucks on my neck, "We got home an hour ago. As far as my team's considered, I'm sleeping." I shrug, "Fair enough."

I resume kissing her. Oh god, her skin is as soft as velvet. I unzip the back of her dress, pulling the top half so a lacy bra is staring at me. I growl and begin dipping my head so I'm kissing the area of skin before her right breast. I'm about to move further when…

My computer goes off, and Wally's face appears. "Geez Dick! I didn't know Raven was going to be in our video chat!"

Raven quickly pulls her dress straps up and teleports off the bed. I groan at myself for forgetting my video chat with Wally.

I get up and look at Wally, "Can we talk later? I'm kinda in the middle of something important." Wally puts his hands up innocently, "Okay fine. The Team says hi, by the way. And ask Raven if it's a matching set!" I duck as a shoe hits my computer. Wally waves his hands dramatically, "Okay okay I'm going!"

Raven reappears on my bed, with her arms crossed firmly over her chest. I chuckle nervously, "So I guess the mood was killed…" She contorts, "You think?" I kiss her cheek, "I don't really care if we do it tonight or not…I just want to spend the night with you." Her eyes soften as she moves off the bed and gets under the blanket. I follow her lead so we're lying, facing each other.

I wrap my arm around her waist, "So…is it a matching set?"

* * *

**How was this chapter? **

**The clothes that were italicized and capitalized should still be on the Hot Topic website (I love that store!)…I wanted to copied the tittle so you could get an exact description…and I'm sorry if any of you love fashion and don't think my clothing combination is okay, I know nothing about fashion (hell I think t-shirts and jeans can be cute, which they can be) **

**Please Read and Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Here's the next chapter…the first part is kinda a filler, just something fun I'd write and add to the story.**

**Please ignore the errors and I hope you enjoy the story!**

* * *

_**Nightwing**_

"Does it look weird on TV that there's always either 2 or 3 of us?" Roy questions. I raise my eyebrow at him, "What do you mean?" Roy shrugs, "I mean…what kinda team only has at least 2 of their members show up?" I argue, "We're not a _real_ team, Roy."

"Well if we're going to be a fake team, we at least need to put some pretend effort into it!" I chuckle at him, "Well tell Rae next time the big bad Robin grounds her."

Roy smirks at me, "You jealous of…you?" I cock my head, "He's not…he's not me." He smiles, "Yeah, the guy is more serious then Superman, the first time he met Superboy." I bite my lip trying not to laugh, imagining Superboy's reaction to Roy's joke.

"Roy, I think we need to focus," I say sternly. He glares, "If we really wanted to _focus_ we would still be working with the Ray." I glare right back (I've noticed we're just having a big argument with weird faces), "If we worked on the Ray, Raven would most likely makes us swallow each others' tongues right after cutting them out."

"_Hey be quiet! We don't want the cops to see us!"_

"_Why you so worried, Steve? As far as they're concerned, we're just a gay couple with a kid!"_

Roy and I share a look before jumping down into the alleyway near us.

The taller one yells, "Holy shit! It's Nightwing and Red Arrow! Run!" I glare at Roy, "You got the runner?" He sighs, "I really don't feel like running today." Using his famous Taser arrow, Roy paralyzed the runner causing him to run into some trash cans. The other guy, holding what looked like a baby, was about to run before stupidly throwing the baby in the air. Running backwards a little, I jump up and catch the baby, landing on my side. The little girl begins to cry in my arms as I do my best to soothingly calm her.

I hand Roy the child as I begin to handcuff the two men to a watering pipe and dialing 911. I grip the collar of one of the guys, "Who the hell did you just kidnap?" His eyes present fear, "T-The mayor's k-kid. H-he's not in town…a-and w-we were sent to g-get the kid!" I growl and let go of the idiot.

"Thanks kids!" Roy and I turn towards the police officer that had just arrived. He takes out a notebook, "Will you both sign it? My kid's a big fan." We both sigh and autograph the officer's notebook. I look at him, "What should we do about the kid?" The officer rubs his chin, "Don't know what to tell you." Roy looks at me before suggesting, "We can watch her. Until the mayor gets back." The Officer nods, "If you think it's best."

As the officer is taking the two burglars away, I turn to Roy, "Do you think it's weird that they're letting us keep the kid without much questions?" Roy shakes his head, "Doesn't matter. Do you know how to raise a kid?"

"Nope. But I know someone who might…"

* * *

_**Raven**_

"Friend Raven, it is time to spin the wheel!" I roll my eyes at the alien, "Okay…um, left hand blue."

I'm bemused by my team's need to spend time together. Obviously, Beastboy, Starfire, and Robin getting tangled together was a great laugh. Robing pants, "You sure you don't want to switch to Monopoly or something?" Feeling cocky, I interject, "Robin…that means you forfeit and lose." He glares, "Spin the damn wheel Raven." I smirk and do as I'm instructed, "Right foot green."

All three of them are about to transition without trouble…until my cell phone goes off. "Crap!" yells Beastboy when they all tumble. Cyborg comes rushing in, "I heard something ringing!" I roll my eyes, "It's my cell." Beastboy groans, "I still don't get why you need one: the only people you talk to have communicators and-" He's silenced by a flying Twister wheel.

"Hello," I walk towards the kitchen, and notice Robin following me. I glare at him silently telling him to go away, but the Boy Wonder just stands there with his arms crossed.

"Rae," says the familiar voice. I growl, "Yeah?"

Before Nightwing answers, I hear a child scream. He groans, "You think you can come over?" I hear Roy distantly yell, "Dammit, how the hell do you change a diaper?"

"Watch your language, Roy!" screams Nightwing. I frustratingly clench my eyes shut and run my hands through my hair, "What exactly is Roy doing?" Nightwing chuckles nervously, "We kinda went out and saved the mayor's kid." I unclench my eyes and walk further away from Robin, "And why did you do that? I told you to work on the _project_."

"You would've got mad if we touched anything!" he argues. I roll my eyes, "Not the point, what do you want?" I can hear his hesitation, "You know how to raise a kid?" I glare at my phone, "Are you planning on making a Nightwing Jr.?" He growls, "No. We're watching after him until the Mayor gets back into town. Help me!"

I look back at my team. Starfire and Beastboy were cleaning up Twister while Cyborg came out with Monopoly. Robin suddenly walks behind me to make his coffee. I bite my lower lip and mutter, "I'll call you when I get there."

"And where are you going?" asks Robin when I hang up with Nightwing. I rub the back of my neck, "I'm meeting with friends." Robin crosses his arms over his chest, "I thought we were going to spend time together, as a team."

I shrug, "I'm sorry Rob. But it's also Sunday, which means I can go out if I want…you know based on your rules." Robin knows I'm taunting him so he glares, "Raven…"

"I'm leaving!" After changing into my tank top and my jeans and grabbing a black cardigan, I pull on some ankle boots and place Roy's fedora (a gift) over my straightened hair. I realize that I haven't cut it in a long time.

* * *

"So…you guys need help?" I ask sarcastically as I walk in. I notice that Roy's covered in baby power, lying down on the floor. Nightwing is sitting on the couch holding in front of him a whiny little girl. I sigh and walk over to my clueless boyfriend.

Taking the baby from his hands, I begin to cuddle her leading her to calm down. She gurgles against my tank top and begins to innocently suck her thumb. Nightwing groans and falls back onto the couch, "How the hell do women do that?!" I hit his knee at his language. He moves his legs so I can sit down. I lift the girl and sniff her cute little but…which isn't that cute because it needs a change.

I pull Nightwing up, "C'mon. I'm going to show you how to change a diaper." Nightwing growls, "Why not Roy?" We both turn and notice Roy sleeping on the floor. I glare at Nightwing, "Not in the mood to wake him up."

* * *

"You make it look much easier then it actually is," comments Nightwing as I'm putting the dirty diaper into a plastic bag. I shrug, "It's no big deal."

Nightwing lifts the kid off the counter. Lightly bouncing her up and down, he checks to make sure the diaper is firmly stuck. He smiles at his victory, "Cool…it sticks fine." I roll my eyes, "You can take down a bunch of Black Manta troopers but you can't change a baby's diaper. Wow." He kisses my nose, "I've been trained to fight not to be a mother."

Once we're finished, we walk back out to the living room (where Roy is still sleeping in the living room). Nightwing sits me down as I cuddle the child closer to me. He kisses my temple and asks, "How are you so good at this?" I move the little girl's hair as her head cuddles closer to my right breast. I sigh, "I was on a mission with these three kids: Melvin, Timmy, and Teether. I guess I learned a lot about kids that time." Nightwing smiles proudly, "Well you're good with her. You might be a good mother later." I close my eyes, "That's if I even have kids."

Noticing my discomfort, Nightwing puts his hand on my thigh, caressing it, "You ever think about having kids?" I sigh, "Not before. I always thought I would only live till the prophecy was fulfilled. Now…I don't even know if I'm capable of having kids."

He softly kisses my neck, "I think anyone would be lucky to have you as a mother." I kiss his forehead, "That's very sweet."

* * *

"Lovebirds, you up?" Nightwing and I wake up to Roy's screaming voice. Removing my head from Nightwing's shoulder, I notice that the little girl is sleeping peacefully in my lap. I rub at my eyes, "What do you want Roy?" Roy wipes remaining baby powder off his cheek, "Police called. Mayor's back in town." I nod, "I'll go drop the kid off."

Nightwing pulls at my wrist, "Wait. Don't you think we should do it? We told the officer we were taking care of the kid." I shrug, "Tell him you gave it to someone with better hands. I'm your nanny or something."

"Why would we have a nanny?" questions Roy. I roll my eyes, "I'll think of something, gods!"

* * *

"The mayor says he would like to give thanks to Nightwing and Red Arrow." I nod at the elderly maid, "I'll pass the message." She eyes me funny, "You don't look like either of them." I sigh, "I'm their maid…they were on a mission and asked me to drop off the kid." She lowers her suspicious gaze, "Okay, have a good day miss."

As I'm walking off the mayor's front door step, I hear something. I turn and see a boy in a red t-shirt and jeans. He's also wearing sunglasses (who wears sunglasses at night?). He raises his eyebrow, "Raven?"

"Robin?" I ask. He nods and walks up to me, "What are you doing here?" I cross my arms over my chest, "I could ask you the same." He sighs, "I had to get away from the Tower." I raise my eyebrow, "Why exactly?" He shrugs, "Beastboy's making us watch some documentary on animal testing." I can't help but laugh, "That doesn't sound anything like Beastboy." He rubs the back of his neck, "Yeah, Starfire asked when she heard about it on the news and got Beastboy to go on a tangent rant."

"Does Star know you're out here?" He nods, "Actually she thinks I'm looking for you." We stand in each other's presence, awkwardly waiting for someone to speak. I sigh, "So…are you going to take me back to the tower?"

He shakes his head, "No." I nod, "Alright then…" I turn to walk away before Robin grabs on to my wrist, "Why don't we go to that café near the bookstore? I know how much you like live-poetry readings…and I like coffee." I look at my watch then back at my leader, "What the hell, why not?"

* * *

_**Robin**_

"C'mon…it's not that bad!" I laugh as Raven's staring at her coffee with a look of disgust. Her nose wrinkles, "Yes it is…how can a café not have tea?!" I can't help but laugh.

So far I was enjoying spending time with Raven. The café had a nice ambiance and the poets were half decent.

She looks around, "I'm going to the bathroom. Feel free to drink my coffee." I chuckle, "I don't want that…it has your cooties." She playfully hits my shoulder as she gets up.

After about three minutes of waiting, I look around and suddenly notice Raven left her phone on the seat. Making sure no one will take it, I reach over and grab it. The phone vibrates in my palm. Looking at the Caller ID, I see one name (and it looks like a name Raven's speaks to a lot)…

_Nightwing_.

"Hey I'm back. Did you drink my…?" Raven's voice trails off as she notices I have her phone.

She snatches me out my trance by grabbing her phone, "Please don't tell me you went through it." I shake my head. She sighs and grabs me by the hood of my jacket, leaving some money on the table and pulling me so we're walking out the café. Using her powers, we teleport to the roof of the café.

"What did you do-"

"You know Nightwing!" I state causing her to stop talking. I glare at her, "You know Nightwing and you never told us."

She sighs, "I didn't think it was that big of a deal."

"How could it not be a big deal? Raven how can you trust him?" She clenches her fist, "He is my friend. I trust him the same way I trust the Titans."

"I thought we were best friends."

She looks away. I see her contemplating what she needs to say next. When she turns back to me, her face is emotionless, "You wouldn't like knowing your second-in-command was…dating another superhero you felt threatened by."

She was dating Nightwing. That was Nightwing that night at the club. He was the one who had his arms wrapped around Raven.

"You're dating…Nightwing?"

She sighs, "Yes." I glare, "Rick Gregory is Nightwing?"

Before she can respond, her phone goes off. She sighs, "Hello."

* * *

_**Raven**_

"Rae…we need your help."

"Not now, Nightwing. Robin's grilling my ass."

"Raven…it has to do with the Ray." My eyes go wide, "I'll be there soon."

I hang up and glare at Robin, "I need to leave soon."

"Raven…I want answers!"

I clench my fists at my side. I shake my head, "Fine…you can come with me. But…you can't ask anymore questions about Nightwing. It's not my place to speak for him." He rubs his chin and nods in agreement.

God I'm in deep shit.

* * *

"So this is where you've been every time you go out?" I nod at my leader, "I've been helping with some upscale project."

"And why am I just finding about this now?" I girt my teeth, "Because it doesn't concern you or the team." He grips my wrist, "If it's distracting my teammate…" I glower at him, "Then you'll get the hell over it."

Opening the door, I see Roy and Nightwing staring at the ray. Roy smirks, "Took you long enough." I sigh and step to the side, and watch their expressions go wide when they see Robin.

"Raven…" Roy scolds, but I scowl at him, "Grill me later. Tell me what's the problem."

* * *

_**Nightwing**_

As Raven and Roy get into a talk on mechanics, I keep my eyes on Robin. I recognize his emotionless expression. He's trying to hide the shock and the anger from Raven.

It's kinda obvious that he feels _something_ for Raven. The way he looks at her, and the way he would talk to her (at the club). His lectures to her sound like he's being protective, but I can sense possessiveness and jealousy.

_Would Raven go to him if we weren't together?_

"Nightwing." I turn to my girlfriend. She hands me a wrench, "I might be able to get the Ray to work tomorrow. Just get someone on Zeta-Tubes."

"Wait!"

We all turn to Robin, who's standing fiercely with his arms crossed. He growls at Raven, "I want answers."

She steps forward, "What do you want to know?" He sighs, "Well…what's the machine for?" She looks at me before answering, "I'm helping Nightwing and Red Arrow get back to their dimension." Robin raises his eyebrow, "They're not…"

"No, we're from an alternate dimension. And we're working to find a sufficient way for dimi-surfers to travel," interjects Roy. He points at Raven and himself, "Dimi-surfers are people with the capability to travel through dimensions." Roy sighs, "I'm Roy Harper." Robin's eyes go wide behind his glasses, "Speedy?"

He nods, "Yep. Nightwing is…" Roy and Raven look at me. I glare, "He's ready to know?"

I shrug, "Does it matter?" My glare falters as I walks up, "I'm Dick Grayson."

* * *

_**Robin**_

"You're…you're me?"

Raven looks down at the floor as Nightwing looks eye to eye with me. He sighs, "Technically, yes. We share the same history and the same mentor…but we're two different people."

I look at Raven, "Does that mean you…" She looks at me as my voice trails off, "I know about your family, yes."

I turn to Nightwing, "How are we different?" He sighs, "In my dimension, I'm head of the Team, a group of the Justice League's sidekicks." Red Arrow interrupts, "We try not to call ourselves sidekicks."

Nightwing smirks, "Anyways…the Titans don't exist in our dimension. And based on an experiment, I was the guinea pig they sent to practice this dimension traveling. I ran into Raven and Roy, who was already on this side earlier. Is any of this making sense?"

I glare at Raven, ignoring Nightwing, "Why didn't you tell me about the alternate me?"

Her expression doesn't fade, "Would it have made a difference?" I growl, "Yes Raven. This concerns me and the Titans. The fact that you didn't tell me hints you don't trust me or the Titans." She rolls her eyes, "It's not that I don't trust you…it's that I don't want you getting involved."

We're locked in a staring contest for what feels like forever. I shake my head finally breaking our gaze, "Were you planning on telling the team at all?" She bites her lower lip, "If I needed help, yes."

One of our communicators begins to ring. I sigh and take out my own. Seeing Starfire's innocent face doesn't really comfort me, "What is it Star?"

"Did you find Friend Raven?" I nod, "Yeah she's here with me. We're heading home now." Starfire smiles, "Okay." Before she can say anything else, I close the communicator and glare back at Raven, "Are we going or not?" She sighs, "Let me say goodbye and we can head out."

* * *

_**Raven**_

"You've been avoiding me, Nightwing."

He doesn't respond, "He knows the truth now. Shouldn't you be celebrating? No more lying to your teammates."

I move to put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "What's wrong?" He pushes me off and I stare at him wide-eyed. He glares, "You can go to him now…"

"You think…you think I'm dating you because I can't have Robin?" I ask. He doesn't respond but instead says, "I was a placeholder. Why settle for the guy in another dimension when you can have the easier version?"

I growl and force him to look at me, "Look, it would be convenient to date Robin. But I don't want that. I want you. God Nightwing, what brought this on?"

"He has feelings for you!" I back up from him, "No he doesn't." Nightwing rolls his eyes, "I am Robin. I know and see the way he looks at you. I get it. So why don't you fly off to your birdie and just get the machine fixed!"

I do my best to conceal the tears that want to fall, "I don't know what brought this on, but I want you to know this: You're not the same people. The way I feel about Robin is completely different then what I feel for you."

"Is that a negative or a positive?" I bite my lip in frustration, "God you are so stubborn. I'm not dating you just because I can't have Robin, I'm dating you because I have feelings for you. But if that won't process through your thick skull, I won't fight you and I'll work harder on the machine! The sooner the better, right?!"

* * *

The walk home was silent. I guess I preferred it that way. I don't know what came over Nightwing for him to think I had feelings for Robin.

I need to push the conflicting emotions for Robin and Nightwing away. I have to focus on telling the Titans and fixing the machine.

"You're dating me."

I look up at Robin, "Excuse me?" He shakes his head, "You were dating him. Indirectly you were dating me. Do…do you have feelings for me?"

We stop in the sidewalk. I glare at m leader, "I did once. But no. How I feel about him and you are completely different?"

"That's hard to believe, Rae."

"Well try! Besides you're with Star. You love-"

My voice is cut off when I feel the Boy Wonder placing his lips firmly on my own. Because my mouth is open, Robin takes this time to snake his tongue inside. His tongue would brush against everything inside my mouth while I was still in shock. He ran his hands through my hair, trying to get me to respond. I don't' know what to do.

This is completely different from Nightwing's kiss. His kisses are soft, gentle, and passionate. Robin was being forceful and demanding, but he expressed some sort of affection for me.

Robin pulls away, "I don't love Starfire."

Great.

* * *

**I know this one was completely terrible (and somewhat confusing), but I think the next one was better. It's like an obstacle course: you need to get through the hard stuff before winning**

**Please Read and Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Here's the next chapter (which is long overdue). I hope everyone is enjoying their break… Please ignore the errors in the story.**

* * *

_**Nightwing**_

"Are you just going to stand there and stare or are you going to help?" was not the first thing I was hoping to hear when I saw Raven in the morning.

I cross my arms over my chest and reply sarcastically, "I love the way you talk to me in the morning."

She bites her lower lip, "If you want me to get this damn Ray working, you can at least hand me that screwdriver near you." I grip it in my left hand and hesitate to hand it to her.

Impatiently, Raven puts her hand on her hip, "I thought you wanted me to get this thing done." I bite the insides of my cheek, "Raven, we need to talk."

"And you made your point pretty clear, _Dick_. You want the Ray fixed so you can find a more sufficient way to get back to your dimension." I shake my head in disagreement and grab at her wrist. She glares at me when I say, "That's not really what I want. Will you please stop working and talk to me."

Raven doesn't look at me and I see her contemplating if she should listen to me. She takes a deep breath and puts down all her tools. She stands still, "Fine. Let's talk."

"Are you mad at me?" Raven shakes her head, "No." I raise my eyebrow at her, "Then why are you acting all tense?"

"Because you were right."

I feel frozen in my place, "What do you mean 'I was right'?" She looks up at the sky, and I see her trying to contain some of her tears. But when her eyes meet mine, I notice that her tears are gone. "Last night…when I was taking Robin back to the tower…he kissed me."

I feel my heart drop on to my feet. How dare _someone_ else touch _my_ Raven?

At least one _Dick Grayson_ might get her, but I'd prefer it'd be me. She stares hard at me, "Aren't you going to say anything?"

"What do people normally say when their girlfriend's break up with them?"

She puts her hand over her mouth, "Are we breaking up?" I dramatically throw my hands in the air, "You don't have a reason to stay with me."

She grimaces, "Are you still under the impression that I like Robin?"

"Why wouldn't you? He's got the hair, he has the moves, and he's in the same dimension! And considering you had feelings with him, I don't know what else makes him more perfect. The personal ad rights itself, Rae."

"Oh my god, why hasn't it gone through your big ears yet?" Raven walks closer to me and forces me to stare into her eyes, "You need to focus on the word 'had'; I 'had' feelings for Robin, but not anymore."

Looking into her beautiful violet eyes, I see that she's being sincere. On some level, I do believe her, but that doesn't settle this worrying feeling boiling in my stomach.

"Why is it that you don't believe me?" Raven asks, unknowingly voicing my thoughts. I bite my lower lip, "Because a kiss always means something."

"I'm standing here, trying to convince you otherwise, and you don't believe me." I take a deep breath. She shakes her head, "When Robin and I kissed, honestly I did expect to feel something again, but no. I didn't feel anything towards Robin because…because I love you."

My eyes go wide behind my mask. She just told me that she loves me. She really loves me. I feel like dancing…except I don't know how to dance.

Instead I wrap my arms tightly around her petite body. She reciprocates my embrace and wraps her own arms around my waist. She whimpers softly when I pull my arms even tighter. Kissing her head, I say honestly, "I'm just worried your feelings for him might come back, and you'll leave me."

She pushes her head up to look at me, "Even if they do come back, even if we fall out of love, I'll always love you. And I'm yours now, doesn't that mean something?"

I smile down at her and run my hands through her velvet-like hair, "It means everything."

I lean down to kiss her until I hear Roy yell, "Hey we got company!"

* * *

_**Raven**_

Nightwing and I are forced to separate from each other as Roy walks in with the rest of my team.

* * *

"_So let me get this straight, Raven has been working with people from an alternate dimension when she said she was hanging out with her so called friends?" questions Beastboy._

_I glare at the changeling, "Is it so hard for you to fathom the idea that I might have friends?"_

_They ignore me. Starfire looks confused at Robin, "She has been hanging with the Nightwing?" Robin nods before glancing at me, "And they're working on a Ray to get them to their own dimension."_

"_Friend Raven, have you met the Red Arrow and the Evil Angel, yes?" _

_I bite my lower lip, "I'll answer all your other questions…tomorrow. You're all invited to see…what I've been working on."_

* * *

Starfire's green eyes kept glowing with excitement. Starfire runs up and hugs me, "Oh Friend Raven, it is very good to know you have not been lying to us."

I push Starfire's arms off me and look past her at Robin. He's still expressionless and won't look at Starfire or me.

"Rae, who are these guys?" Cyborg asks and I remember that Roy and Nightwing are just standing behind me.

Roy smiles, "We can introduce ourselves, just fine. We better let Raven get back to work…she's the only one who actually knows what she's doing."

I smirk at Roy before taking the screwdriver from Nightwing.

Nightwing and Roy sit on the couch, "So what do you want to know?"

* * *

_**Robin**_

"So you're Robin and Speedy from the future?" asks Beastboy

Nightwing shakes his head, "We're not from the future, we're from an alternate dimension."

Cyborg rubs his chin, "And how did you guys get here in our dimension?" Red Arrow rubs his neck, "I came with Raven when she was returning from her last visit…I don't really know how Nightwing got here."

Nightwing takes a sip of his Coke, "Zatanna sent me over." Raven asks, "Did you ask her what spell she used?" Nightwing tilts his head to her, "That would be completely pointless considering she said it backwards."

Raven rolls her eyes, "God you're useless." Nightwing smirks (now I know what that must look like on myself), "Are you always so mean to everyone?" "Yes," mutters Beastboy, not so quietly.

"Um…Friend Nightwing, are their different versions of us in your home?"

"Um…not exactly," Nightwing answers cautiously, "Where we're from, the Titans don't really exist? My Team is more like the Titans if anything."

"So there is no Friend Beastboy or Friend Cyborg?"

"There is a Beastboy, he's actually on my team. We have yet to meet Cyborg, but The Team's Mission Control, Mal, reminds me of you a little."

"What about me?" asks Starfire, "Is there a Starfire in your home? What about a Koriand'r?" I'm going to take a wild guess and say that Koriand'r is her real name.

I see Nightwing rubbing his neck awkwardly, "I haven't met Koriand'r yet."

Watching the light in Starfire's eyes dissipate was truly heart breaking. Starfire was normally so upbeat, and even the slightest news wouldn't bring her down. But Nightwing telling her he hasn't met her in his dimension depressed her.

Starfire was polite though and pretended not to be bothered, "Oh I see. But you have met Friend Raven on your side, no?"

Raven drops her screwdriver. We all stare at her as she pretends not to be bothered by Starfire. Red Arrow awkwardly interpolates, "There actually is no alternate Raven."

"How's that?" Cyborg asks. Red Arrow chuckles, "Well because Raven can travel through dimensions, multiple Ravens would be traveling everywhere so they could never be in the same dimension and it would be completely redundant."

"What?" asked Beastboy.

"There's no point in having more Ravens then necessary," Raven clears up.

Starfire suddenly stands from her seat, "If you will excuse me, I must visit the room for the ladies."

I follow Starfire, "Hey Star what's wrong?"

She wipes at her eyes, "How are you not sadden by the news from Friend Nightwing?" I stare at her curiously, "What's there to be sad about?" Starfire stared, "We are not together!"

"We're…we're not?" Starfire glares, slightly angry, "In the other dimension, we are not in love!" I put my hands on her shoulder, "Star, why is that such a big deal?" Her eyes begin to water, "If we were supposed to be together, should we not be together everywhere?"

I sigh, "Star, doesn't it just matter that we're together _now_?" "Why does Boyfriend Robin not see the problem? Do you not want us to be together?" asks Starfire, worry in her eyes.

I don't immediately answer her. Thinking about Raven and the kiss we shared, I can't help but feel conflicted. I loved Starfire, but I don't think I loved her the way she wanted me to. Did I love Raven? I…I don't know. Maybe it was just hormones. Maybe I shouldn't give up so easily with Starfire.

"I do want us to be together, Star." The tears dissolve as she hugs me. I kiss her cheek and pull her away, "Why don't we go back to the others?"

As we both turn around, I see something that makes my stomach churn uncomfortably. Raven was trying to work on the Ray, but Nightwing keeps touching her and kissing her.

"Nightwing, I'm busy!" she murmurs softly. Nightwing pulls her closer, "Is that supposed to stop me?"

Starfire says from behind me, "Friend Nightwing is doing the dating with Friend Raven?"

* * *

**This one was a filler and it's supposed to be really short, and I hope you all enjoy your holidays. **

**Please read and Review**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Here's the next chap, it's short so I hope you enjoy what it is (and please ignore errors)**

* * *

_**Raven**_

"Friend Raven, I wish to speak with you in private," requests Starfire. I raise an eyebrow and remove Nightwing's arms from my waist and follow Starfire to a more private area.

"What is it, Star?" I ask, slightly concerned. She lets out a deep breath, "I would like to ask why you are dating Friend Nightwing. You are my best friend, and you would not hurt me, yes?"

My eyes widen, "Star, what are you talking about?"

"Are you not dating Boyfriend Robin?"

"No," I said, getting really tired of this repetitive conversation with everyone.

"But Friend Nightwing is Boyfriend Robin? Do you have feelings for Boyfriend Robin?"

I pinch the bridege of my nose in frustration. I look up at her, silently pleading she'll understand, "Starfire, I'm not dating Robin. Nightwing and Robin may share the same name and the same past, but that doesn't make them the same person."

"You know Friend Nightwing's real name?" asks a shocked Starfire. I shrug, "Yeah, he told me a little bit after we met."

Starfire's eyes lower in sadness, "I…I do not know Boyfriend Robin's real name." I bite my lower lip. I would tell Starfire, just to make him feel better, but I promised Nightwing that his real name is something I would never reveal (despite what Impulse suggests). I put my hand reassuringly on her shoulder, "Don't worry Star. Robin is very….difficult…when it comes to opening up to people. Just give him time."

"Then why has Friend Nightwing told you, Friend Raven?" I titlt my head, "Well…Nightwing's not as serious as Robin."

Starfire's eyes light up slightly, "Thank you Friend Raven, for cleaning it up for me." I chuckle lightly, "You mean _clearing_ it up for you." Starfire nods, "Sorry, I believe we should go back to the rest of the group."

"Hey Rae," called Nightwing as we returned. I raise an eyebrow, "What?"

"Zatanna's online."

I walk over his shoulder to see Zatanna on screen. "Hey Raven," greeted Zatanna. I smirk, "Hey Z."

"Nightwing says you need that spell." I nod to her, "Also I need you to send 2 more people for a test run on the Ray. It's almost ready."

Zatanna raises an eyebrow, "Wait…why do you need the spell?" I shrug, "If something goes wrong that way I can easily send whoever does the test run back to your dimension." Zatanna rubs her chin, "I need to talk to the…Raven, who are those people behind you?"

I turn around to see Cyborg, Beastboy, Starfire, and Robin trying to hide behind Roy's towering form. I roll my eyes, "Just members of my team, Z. Anyway, you need to tell the League that the only damage possible would be getting stuck in a dimension."

"I thought dimension surfing could harm your health," inquires Nightwing. I nudge him, "If you land in the wrong dimension then yes."

Zatanna chuckles, "You guys are the cutest couple." I can't help but blush when Nightwing puts his hand on my back. Nightwing smirks at Zatanna, "That's honestly a really weird thing to hear from my ex-girlfriend."

"_Anyways_," I interrupt, forcing the conversation on the important topic, "You know anyone willing to come over?"

"I am!" speeds in Wally. He smiles widely, "I've missed my best bud, and I want to see what it's like over there."

"Dudes! That's Kid Flash! Is Jinx over there?" asks Beastboy. With my powers, I push him away.

"Who's Jinx?" asks a familiar, raspy voice. I wave politely, "Hey Artemis."

She puts her hands on her hip and asks again, "Who's Jinx?" Nightwing chuckles at Wally's panicking face. I interject (before she kills Wally), "The Kid Flash from our dimension is dating a former bad girl, Jinx." Artemis's expression softens at my statement.

Zatanna giggles, "So Wally wants to go over, when do you want him over?" "Wait," interjects Artemis, "Wally wants to go over where?" Nightwing pinches the bridge of his nose in frustration. I bite my lip, "I need some people to come over to our dimension. Wally volunteered."

"Actually, because Wally's a speedster, it'll be easy to see how fast it takes to cross over," Zatanna contributes thoughtfully. I nod, "It gives me a good idea on how to keep the computer operating."

"I'll go with him," volunteers Artemis. I raise my eyebrow, "Are you sure?" She nods confidentially, "Conner's leading the team just fine, besides…the more help the better, right?"

I shrug, "Zatanna, do you think it's a good idea?" She nods, "If it doesn't work?" I pull my hood over my head, "I know how to get them back, just as easy."

* * *

"Roy, did you set the computers up?" Roy nods, "Yep, programmed and everything." I look back at the computer, "Okay, Zeta-Tubes are operating."

I turn back to the computer and begin to press a few buttons, "Zatanna tell Artemis and Wally it's okay for them to run."

"Okay, Wally and Artemis are coming over in 3…2…1." I turn on the Ray and watch a small whirlpool form on the blank wall.

"Starting timer," informs Nightwing.

5 seconds.

10 seconds.

15 seconds.

20 seconds.

25 seconds.

30 seconds.

35 seconds.

45 seconds.

"Woo Hoo!" screams a familiar voice. In came running the famous…Kid Flash.

He smiles, "How are all of you?" I roll my eyes, "Timer still rolling, Nightwing?" Nightiwng nods.

1 minute 10 seconds

1 minute 15 seconds

1 minute 20 seconds

1 minute 25 seconds

1 minute 30 seconds

1 minute 35 seconds

1 minute 40 seconds

1 minute 45 seconds

"Thank you for waiting, sweetheart," sarcastically replies Artemis. We turn off the ray, calculate the time, and turn off the computers.

"You did it, Raven," exclaims Roy.

I shake my head, "It's not over yet."

* * *

**This one was really really short, sorry. I hope you enjoyed it though, I'm going to put more effort and more details later!**

**Please Read and Review**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Here's a new chapter to make up for that crappy last one (obvious filler…I made up most of the spaces with timing!). This one was short as well, but believe me **_**much**_** better!**

**Please ignore my errors and enjoy the story!**

* * *

_**Raven**_

"How?"

I turn my head from Artemis's and Wally's interesting tale about The Team's past missions. (This wasn't so terrible considering I could only hear so much from the kitchen.) My _big brother_ is standing by me with a dirty plate. I take it from his hands and begin washing it, "'How' what, Cyborg? It's not proper to end sentences with question words."

I see a light smirk fly over his face. He pinches the bridge of his nose (I'm assuming in frustration or something) before asking me, "How is it that you're so…open towards these people?"

I bite my lower lip and turn off the hot water. "I met them after Trigon," I start my _very_ small story, "I guess…I was just trying to open up more towards other people. Show them that…I'm not entirely detached from my emotions."

"And it made sense to do that towards total strangers and not your own team?" I notice his voice isn't sarcastic, and there isn't really any emotion. But being an empath, I can tell that Cyborg was doing his best to cover any hints of anger or betrayal.

I sigh, "I wasn't trying to offend you guys or anything, Cyborg. They were strangers…it was just…easier."

He nods, "Raven…you know you can trust us." I chuckle at him, "I know Cy. And…I can't believe I'm saying this but…I was wrong." The corner of Cyborg's mouth curve into a smirk, "I'm sorry, could you repeat that…with microphones and cameras? The great Ice Queen admits she's _wrong_?"

I roll my eyes, "I should've told you guys about this whole mission, and I shouldn't have lied." He nods, cockily, "You were wrong. This is a great day! Drinks all around!"

I'm about to push him playfully when Cyborg grabs my wrist. His smirk just won't seem to disappear, "Impressed by my fast reflexes?" I mirror his smirk. Gripping his wrist with my own hand (which was somewhat difficult considering he's a big guy), I twist his arm around so he's leaning on his chest. He groans and I can't help but chuckle. I let go of his wrist and pull him up, "Not as fast as mine…and I don't even train 24/7."

Cyborg chuckles and wipes at his robotic body. He opens his mouth to say something when he's interrupted, "Cyborg we need to head home." Cyborg and I turn to face our leader. I feel Robin's anger and betrayal radiating wildly. I smile softly at my big brother when Robin leaves, "I can handle the Boy Wonder, Cy."

* * *

_**Robin**_

"Raven, we need to talk."

I see Raven having to stop an eye-roll, "Are you going to yell at me again, Robin?"

"What the hell do you think?" I say behind gritted teeth. I cross my arms over my chest, "I don't know about the rest of my team, but I'm tired of your lies."

"Rob, wait," interrupts Cyborg, but he's silenced by my glare. I return my snarl to Raven, "What is the truth Rae?"

Raven clenches her arm, "I already know that lying to the team was wrong, Robin. I had good reasons." I walk up to her, "No reason is good enough when you're lying to family." Raven raises her eyebrow and I can tell she's trying not to lash out, "You are a hypocrite. You really wanna talk about lies, _Dick_?"

Both of our expressions go in shock at Raven's use of my (not entirely) real name. I'm somewhat thankful when Beastboy exclaims, "Dude, no need for name-calling!"

Raven bites her lip and hisses out a small apology that I ignore. "Rae," I sigh tired, "I'm not happy with the way you've been acting for these few months. You have been untrustworthy and you have been far from cooperative. I've been lenient because you're like family but-"

"But _now_ you're being the big-bad-leader, I get it." I grimace at Raven, walking up to her practically nose-to-nose. "Guys don't," orders Cyborg but we both ignore him.

"We were best friends," I whisper so only Raven can hear. She tilts her head, "Why say were? None of us are dead yet."

"With the way you've been acting as a _teammate_, I'm surprised you haven't gotten us killed yet."

"Oh for the love of Azar," Raven groans, "I was always 100 percent focused and never distracted. What more could you want from a teammate?" "You were 50 percent focused and I'm betting that half of the time you were thinking about your boyfriend or your stupid project," I contradict.

She licks her bottom lip, "Excuse me if I'm not entirely dedicated to this team." I hiss, "And that's the problem."

Raven's eyes go wide, and now I'm looking at the emotionless dark girl I met before forming this team. She sneers, "Well…I won't be a problem anymore. I quit."

"Friend Raven, wait," pleads Starfire, "You are not thinking irrationally." "It's 'rationally', Star, but you're right," argues Cyborg, "You can't just quit because-"

"Robin's right," said Raven, never taking her eyes off of me, "I lied. I'm not 100 percent focused and I'm becoming distracted. Obviously I'm not fit to be a superhero anymore."

"Raven," I start, feeling immediately guilty about how harsh I was (and knowing I wouldn't be able to take it back), "That isn't what I meant."

Raven grits her teeth, "And I can't just stand here figuring out _what you mean_." I hear a double meaning in that. I (somewhat) hope she's not referring to the kiss, a kiss I dream about every night. She backs up from me, "I'll be gone by tonight."

Raven walks away, leaving me standing shocked. Was she really going to leave?

"Are you happy now, Rob?" asks Cyborg, interrupting my thoughts. I grimace, "I'll be back." As I turn towards Raven's room, Starfire grabs my hand, "Boyfriend Robin…please wait." I ignore my girlfriend and continue to stomp towards Raven.

"What the hell?" I ask when I enter her room (and it was convenient that Raven left the door open). She glares, stopping her powers from moving her things, "Did you come to yell at me more?"

"You can't just quit, Rae!" I hiss. She ignores it, "You're the leader of the Titans, not the dictator of _my_ life. I'm capable of making my own decisions."

"After that whole Trigon fiasco, I sincerely doubt that!"

Her nose wrinkles, "What do you want from me? Quit acting like a fucking brat and make up your mind!"

"I want my teammate, and my best friend, back. You were completely focused and dedicated until _he_ walked in."

Raven's eyebrows rise knowing we were reaching a sensitive subject. With her powers, she closes the door behind me. "Please don't tell me that Nightwing is your reason of anger and petty jealousy," she demands, with a hint of humor in her tone.

I grit my teeth, "What do you think?"

She shakes her head, "You better not be referring to a kiss that _never_ happened." Now I shake my head, "It happened Raven, and I'm not going to pretend otherwise."

"You have a girlfriend," she reasons, "And I have a boyfriend."

"You're boyfriend is _me_. Raven that definitely sends some kind of message! And you even said you had feelings for me."

"Had!" Raven disputes, "I don't have feelings for you_ any_ more."

"Why do I find that hard to believe? We kissed, and I know you felt something." _I know I did._

Raven doesn't answer. I see the wheels turning in her head, thinking hard. She sighs, "Robin…I'm sorry but I didn't." I walk closer to her, "Then why are you leaving?"

She bites her lower lip, tempting me to do the same but I have to fight off that temptation. Looking through my mask, Raven says, "What do you feel for me?"

I bite my lower lip, "Will it change anything?" She shakes her head, "I can feel confusion coming from you." I nod, "Good job."

"You're confused about your feelings towards Star and your feelings towards me, right?" I nod again, "Really good job."

She sighs, "Robin…"

"You know my full name, why don't you just use it?"

She snarls, "_Dick_, if you don't know how you feel towards me then why are you fighting so hard to keep me here?" I take her hands in mine, "I do know that I feel…_something_ towards you…something I don't feel towards Starfire."

She takes her hands away, "That's why I need to leave." I glance at her, puzzled, "I don't understand." I notice her expression soften, "Starfire…is one of my best friends. She loves you. If I stay here, your feelings might show more and I can't hurt her like that."

"It's also wrong for me to lead you on," she continues, "I don't feel that way towards you."

I hold her chin, "But you feel something, I know it." "Dick," Raven warns. I'm about to lower my lip on to hers, "Don't leave."

She pushes me completely away, "I'm sorry, Dick. But I have to. And you're not going to stop me."

* * *

_**Nightwing**_

"I'm happy you finally got her," comments Artemis, as I'm setting up a room for her and Wally. Wally puts his arm around Artemis, "You look good, Dick. You look happy."

I smile at the couple and say, "Raven makes me happy. She's a…challenge." Artemis nods in agreement, "She's a spitfire, and not just when she's angry." I laugh, "Don't I know it."

Wally looks at me, concern swimming slightly in his eyes, "Doesn't it bother you…about the Robin in this dimension?" I raise an eyebrow, "What do you mean?" Artemis looks at Wally before saying, "Nightwing, considering that he is _you_, and you both have this same look whenever you…want something or someone."

I sigh, "I…I know. And he's her leader meaning they practically spend 24/7 together…but I trust Raven." I felt truth when I say that, she already clarified the situation for me.

"Well," Roy interrupts, walking in, "I hate to be a downer, but time to go to sleep." He points at Artemis and Wally, "No loud noisy sex." Artemis blushes immensely when Wally said, "No promises."

Uncomfortably, Roy and I walk out leaving the couple alone. I glance at the archer, "Are you sure you're okay on the couch?" Roy shrugs, "Actually since no one's using the lower floor, I'll make some rooms."

"Why would you make more than one?" I ask curiously. A pink haze covers Roy's cheeks, "No reason. You sleep well tonight, Nightwing." I stare at him curiously as Roy runs towards the elevator. I shrug and walk into my room.

After closing the door, I turn around and pull off my mask. When I switch on the light, I don't expect to hear:

"You're room looks nicer when it's dark."

I turn around, grabbing my Eskirma sticks. I expected to see Batman or some other villain, but I did not expect to see my girlfriend standing and staring out a window.

Putting away my weapons, I walk over to her, "Raven what are you doing here?" "If you prefer I leave…" she starts but I interrupt, "You know I don't _prefer_ that."

She smiles small, "That's very sweet. I glance at her, "But what are you doing here?" She bites her lip, "I quit the Titans."

"Why?" I ask, half worried and half joyous. She feels my emotions so her smile doesn't immediately vanish, "Nothing you need to worry about. My team…didn't like that I had lied about this. I knew I wouldn't be entirely truthful with them, so I left."

"They know? I don't wan them searching here." She nods and moves so she's sitting on the bed, "They know."

I sit next to her and wrap an arm around her. Her smile resurfaces when she moves and leans her head on my shoulder, "I'll be able to work on the Ray. Get you guys home quicker _and_ safer."

I tap my other hand against my knee. I want to tell her about this idea that has been running back and forth through my brain. "Raven…can I ask you something?"

She closes her eyes against my chest, "You just did." I chuckle, "You know what I mean." She nods, "Not tonight. I don't have enough energy."

I kiss her scalp and sniff her shampoo, "I can wait a day. Let's…_nap_." She teasingly pushes at my chest, "I actually would like to sleep tonight."

I smile down at her, "Okay fine we'll sleep." She wraps her arms around my neck, "I could go help Roy set up some rooms." That explained Roy's behavior (minor, yet strange).

"No…no stay with me, please?" She nods, "Okay."

She removes her arms and lies peacefully over my blanket. I can't help but laugh, "You're not going to be comfortable without a blanket. You know how cold I like my room!" She's about to get up, but I stop her by picking her up bridal style. I move the blanket over with my foot and place my girlfriend on the sheets.

When I pull up the blanket, she whispers, "Thank you for tucking me in." I snicker, "I'm not leaving you alone up here. Make room." She moves a little when I get in on the other side.

We lay so we're facing each other. My hand goes around her waist as I attempt to pull her closer. She puts both of her hands against my chest. She looks up at me, allowing me to gaze into her dazzling amethyst eyes.

"I love you." It takes me a while to remember that I haven't told her yet (even after she said it to me). She kisses my chest, "I know."

I pull her face up and place a kiss on her lips. I intended it to be small and short, but gods, the way she tasted distracted me. I wanted to go further, so I kiss her lips harder and use my tongue to lick her bottom lip. She opens her mouth to me, deepening the kiss. Our tongues tie together, tangling up in a wild and passionate mess. She whimpers softly when I nibble on her lower lip. It was a challenge kissing her while focusing on my hands, propping me up so I don't crush her underneath my weight. I can't help but groan when she pulls away.

"I guess…I have enough energy for your question."

I smile down at her, "I'd rather do this instead." I use one of my hands to pull at the zipper on the back of my suit, but Raven puts her hand over mine to stop me. She gives me a knowing look, so I sigh in defeat. I give in and my arms become loose like Jell-O. She makes a small noise when my weight drops on her. I nuzzle my face into her chest, "You sure you don't want to do this?"

She chuckles, "Dick, what did you want to ask me?"

I bite my lower lip and remove my face from her chest (reluctantly). I look into her beautiful eyes with a serious expression.

"_Have you ever considered_…"

* * *

**And I'm going to end it like that…sorry this one was short but I hoped you enjoyed on some level**

**Please Read and Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Sorry the update for this story took forever; I hope you enjoy the chapter (hint hint, the way to do that is to ignore my errors)**

* * *

_**Nightwing**_

_She chuckles, "Dick, what did you want to ask me?"_

_I bite my lower lip and remove my face from her chest (reluctantly). I look into her beautiful eyes with a serious expression._

"Have you ever considered…coming back with me?"

Raven began to sit up, and I followed swiftly. She looks me straight in the eye, "Going back _where_ with you?" I shrug and draw circles along her arm, "Coming back with me, to my dimension. You know everyone loves you there…and now you have nothing to hold you back."

Raven ran a hand through her silky hair, "I…I honestly haven't considered that, Dick."

I try not to change my expression to show her I'm not upset. She puts a hand on mine, "Please don't be mad." I shake my head, "I'm not mad, Rae."

"I didn't think our relationship was going to move forward like this. And with working on the Ray…I guess I haven't had the time to…" her voice trails off. I give her a small smile, "It's okay, Raven, I understand. And I didn't think our relationship would move forward _like this_ either, but I like where it's going."

Raven smiles up at me, "I do, too." I kiss her forehead, "So you'll think about it?" Raven nodded, "I have nothing left to hold me back."

* * *

_**Robin**_

"Beastboy, you're not running fast enough!" I screech at eight in the morning.

The changeling is leaning on his knees, panting, "I'm doing my best, Robin. It's really early, man."

"Boyfriend Robin," says Starfire, putting a hand on my shoulder, "You should be calming down. It is early and we have not have the feast of the morning!" I can't help but growl and push her off, "If we were training yesterday, you all would be asleep today. We have to train harder!"

"Because we're one member short?" asked Beastboy. He grit his teeth, "We have to be even better to show Raven what she's missing out, right Robin?"

I walk up to him, "Raven is not our concern right now." _Now that she's gone_.

"You're just pissed," comments Cyborg, forcing everyone to turn to him. Cyborg crosses his hands over his chest and taunts, "You're just angry that Raven chose Nightwing over the team. Over you."

My angry mood enlarges, "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Please, friends," Starfire begs, trying to calm everyone, "We mustn't fight."

Cyborg walks closer to me, "Or are you just mad Raven has feelings for _Nightwing_ and not you?"

I hiss at him, "What the hell are you doing?" I see a hint of a malicious smile on Cyborg's lips, "You pushed my baby-sister off the team, Robin. I'm entitled to a little anger." _At least he has an obvious reason to be pissed._

"Look, we're all mad and we all miss Raven. But us fighting is not going to help anyone," said Beastboy, surprising everyone with his wise comment (well- wise for Beastboy).

Backing up, Cyborg turns to the rest of the team and says, "We're just trying to let everything out, BB. I think Robin should start, since he keeps the most secrets."

"What is your problem, Tin Man?" I point out, "You're mad about Raven, and then you're mad about the fact that I have secrets!"

He grimaces, "No. I'm mad because Raven is _your_ big secret." "W-What do you mean, Friend Cyborg?" stuttered Starfire.

"He's all angry she chose her other friends over us. Robin won't admit that he had feelings for Raven. Probably still does."

I hide my blush at Cyborg's observation. Starfire looks at me, teary-eyed, "You have the feelings for Friend Raven?"

I bite my lower lip, "It doesn't matter because she's gone." I don't know if that's directed to me or to Starfire.

Cyborg clenches his big fists, "Why can't you just admit you have feelings for her? She's not here! Thanks to you."

"How can you assume I have feelings for her?" I ask him.

He smirks slightly, "I saw you two kissing in front of the tower. Really smart to do that in front of security cameras, Rob."

I glare at the half-robot, "Training is over." I proceed to walk away from my team.

* * *

_**Nightwing**_

"C'mon, Dick, you can spike better than that!" gibes Artemis. I grimace, "I'm sorry I don't play volleyball on a daily basis."

Having a break day, and getting Artemis and Wally used to Jump City, we decided to play volleyball on the roof. Me and Wally versus Artemis and Roy.

Raven wasn't one to play games, and I wasn't one to push her. She just kept sitting over the edge of the building, staring into space, or into the sun.

I look at Roy, and we share a look that silently asks if we should talk to her. Roy looks as if he's about to respond until a volleyball hits me in the face.

I fall on my butt and groan. I squeeze my nose and check for bleeding (which there is), "Damn you Artemis." I hear a small, familiar chuckle, "Actually that was me." I glare at the redhead, "How can you throw the ball at your own _teammate_?"

I hear the sound of boots against the pavement. Raven bends down, kneeling in front of me, "Calm down, Dick. It's nothing I can't heal." Raven places her palm over my nose and I see her hand glow. She removes her hand and pinches my nose, silently asking if it hurts. Being playful, I respond, "It still hurts, will you kiss it better?" Raven rolls her eyes and kisses my forehead. I put my hands up in disbelief, "Rae, that's not where I got hit!"

She turns around and sends me a look before levitating the volleyball towards us. She throws it to Artemis, "Make sure your boyfriend knows how to aim." Artemis raises an eyebrow and teases, "Make sure your boyfriend knows how to duck."

* * *

_**Raven**_

"Hey there, Miss?" I turn around to Roy, "What do you want?" He smirks, "What's got your panties in a twist?" I shrug, "My panties are not in a twist for that would be uncomfortable."

He nudges me and says my name in a scolding voice, "Raven…" Smiling at him, I respond, "It's no big deal. I'm just used to seeing the Titans play volleyball. It's a bigger realization that…that I'm no longer a Titan."

"You were the one who quit," Roy says matter-of-factly. I nod, "I know. I'm not upset about that, it's just…I'm going to have to get used to this." Roy kisses the top of my head, "And I'll be there by your side helping you."

"Thank you, line-from-cheesy-Rom-Com," I respond sarcastically. He playfully sticks his tongue out, "No problem, lonely-goth-girl."

I run a hand through my hair and watch as Roy walks away to go finish his game.

"Hey, Raven, can you come play? Wally stinks at this!" calls Artemis. I roll my eyes, "Whose team am I on?"

* * *

_**Robin**_

Starfire has yet to flood my room with her tears. I know that sounds harsh and all, but I'm frustrated.

I'm not mad that I kissed Raven. I'm mad that I got _caught_.

"So you do not have the feelings for me, Friend Robin?" she asks through tears. I notice how she doesn't call me 'Boyfriend Robin'.

I sigh, "It's not that I don't love you, Star. I do, just not in the way you want me. I thought I could try…but I can't and I'm sorry that I hurt you."

But I'm not sorry about my feelings for Raven. It was something I couldn't help.

I guess Raven leaving confirmed how I felt about the dark, cold sorceress. She was the best friend I needed, the one that understood when I wanted to be alone and the one who supported my decisions when I had enough reason.

"I understand," said Starfire, interrupting me from my thoughts. I turn to her and she tells me, "I hope you and Raven are happy."

I sigh, "Raven and I aren't together, Star." Her eyes go wide in realization, "Because she's with Friend Nightwing?" I nod. Starfire looks at me confused, "Although I am upset about our relationship, I must ask you Friend Robin, why are you giving off?"

I raise my eyebrows at the alien, "Why am I _giving up_?" She nods.

_Why am I giving up?_

After a moment of thinking, I turn to Starfire, "I hope we'll still be friends, Star." She nods, a small smile forming, "Of course Friend Robin. I do wish to be your friend as well." I cross my arms over my chest, "There's gotta be someone out there for you. I hear Aqualad likes you." I see a sparkle in Starfire's eyes (something I haven't seen in a while), "Really?" I nod.

She gives me a bone-crushing hug and I realize that this was the Starfire I liked. When Starfire reaches the doorway, she turns to me, "I hope you do not give up on Friend Raven." She glides out and closes my door.

I move towards my bed, and just crumple on top like a piece of paper. I close my eyes and put my hands behind my head.

_Raven._

I don't know why I'm pulling on our bond. She's probably busy with her friends, or reading her book. The most recent book she was reading was _The Picture of Dorian Gray. _I wonder how far she's-

_Robin._

My eyes shoot open. Raven responded.

_Robin if you need something, tell me now._

I sigh out loud. _I want to apologize._

Raven doesn't respond immediately. _You're forgiven. I guess I'm apologizing as well._

I can't help but smile to myself. _Thank you Raven. I'm glad-_

_I'm not coming back, Robin._ She says, interrupting my thoughts.

My spirit drops a little, but part of me expected that. _I know. But will you visit? We all miss you. _I'm wondering whether or not I should tell her that I miss her.

Again, Raven is slightly hesitant. _Maybe._

_What do you mean "maybe"?_

After waiting a while, I notice Raven isn't answering me. I close my eyes again and rethink about Starfire's question.

Why am I giving up? I never have before.

So there's no reason I should now.

* * *

_**Nightwing**_

I turn to the computer, "Batman." The caped-crusader's expression doesn't alter, "I thought you would've been back by now. This _experiment_ has been going on for too long, and now you've sent Kid Flash and Artemis over."

"Kid Flash and Artemis are retired, therefore I'm not using members of my team as guinea pigs," I clench my fist, "I thought my absence would've given the younger heroes a chance to practice leadership."

Batman's jaw clenches, "Is this your way of mentoring _Robin_?" I shake my head, "He doesn't need my leadership." He asks, "And what about Batgirl?" I shrug, "What about Batgirl?"

"I don't know if you've realized this or not but you are a leader now, _Dick_. It means you need to put what's best for your team before your own."

"I know that," I argue, "But I've been keeping in contact with Superboy and M'gann since I've been gone. I am-"

Batman interrupts, "I thought you knew the sacrifices of being a leader of The Team?" I grit my teeth, "It's not a sacrifice, Batman, it's a disadvantage. And Superboy is handling the team just fine."

"You are becoming reckless, and because of a girl."

I said, "I'm not, Bruce. I'm still on top of my game, hell I'm even doing some work here in Jump City."

"And your plans to return home?"

I pause and contemplate my "plans". I have no official ones until I talk to Raven. Unfortunately, Gotham's greatest detective catches on to this.

"You can't stay there, Dick."

I narrow my eyes at my former member, "Why? Because Zatanna was able to analyze Raven's past? Because she's the devil's spawn? That doesn't matter to me, she's a good person."

"It's not that, _Nightwing_," Bruce disputes. I push further, "Is it because she's in a different dimension?"

Batman bites his lower lip, "I have told you _multiple_ times about getting involved with your teammates. First Zatanna, then Rocket. Have you not learned anything?"

"I've learned that those relationships were just lust." I'm starting to regret telling Batman that small hint- more because I haven't told Raven that I loved her yet and I just hinted it at my mentor.

Batman sighs, "You've fallen in love with her. You're now going to put your relationship with her before your duties. You'll protect her before you protect the innocent citizens."

I grimace, "You don't know that. I'm still one hundred percent focused. My relationship is the last thing on my mind." Batman opens his mouth to say something, but I interrupt him, "But I'm not pushing away my loved ones."

Batman lightly chuckles, "Are you trying so hard not to be _me_?" I close my eyes behind my mask, "I don't want to be completely like you."

"Dick, you need to realize that you now have a-"

"Nightwing!"

I turn around to see Raven in her _Evil Angel_ uniform. Her eyes are staring hard at me, "Trouble. You coming?"

"I'm coming. Are Kid Flash and Artemis coming with us?"

Raven shakes her head, "Nope. Kid Flash is afraid of running into Kid Flash." I nod and turn back to Batman, "Duty calls." Batman nods and flashes off my computer.

Raven and I run to meet up with Roy. I glance at her, "You're not bringing your bow?" On her hip is just a sword today. The masquerade mask reveals her amethyst eyes, and they are impassive. She says through gritted teeth, "I'm sorry, it was the _last_ thing on my mind."

My eyebrows raise, "You…you heard." It's more of a statement then a question. She emotionlessly nods, "Don't worry, we'll be keeping our distance so you're one hundred percent focused."

* * *

"So what's the trouble?" Evil Angel asks as we're standing above on the roof of an abandoned building.

Red Arrow shares a (secret) look with Evil Angel, "Take a look for yourself." She looks through his binoculars. When she removes them from her face, her eyes are wide.

"_Raven_," Red Arrow starts, "You think you can handle it?" Evil Angel nods, "I'll go first."

As Raven jumps off the building, I'm about to follow swiftly before Red Arrow puts a hand on my chest. He stares hard at me, "Keep an eye on her."

I stare at him questioningly, "What are you talking about?" Red Arrow points to the enemy below, "Raven knows him and he has ways of making her the weakest person. Do you understand?" _Of course I do._

* * *

_**Raven**_

"_Titans Go!"_

I turn around. Oh great, Titans West is here. My team- ex-team- is here. Red Arrow knew I knew the enemy. Evidently, it's my battle, not there's.

God if I was still on the team, Robin would kill me for what I'm about to do.

I grab rope that was hanging from my back pocket (who needs Batman's utility belt?) and take out the grappling hook. I shot the light post and begin to soar towards my target.

Flying high enough, I was able to kick Starfire in the stomach. She crashed into Beastboy, who is in pterodactyl form. Beastboy falls into Cyborg who nearly crashes into Robin, but because Starfire is so tall, her head crashes into Robin's chest.

As quick as I can, I run around my fallen teammates and tie them to each other. I stand in front of them, listening to them grunt in struggle.

"What the hell, man?" asked Cyborg, "I thought we were on the same side."

"We are," I answer, "But this is something _you_ don't need to get involved with."

Robin grimaces, "Who are you to decide?" I let out an exasperated sigh, and pull off my masquerade mask.

"Friend Raven!" Starfire bellows.

"Stay out of this," I said with a glare and put my mask back on, "I mean it this time." I run off before Nightwing and Red Arrow land.

"Evil Angel, what if we need there help?" asked Red Arrow. I shake my head, "Then we'll ask for it, not right now."

"_Raven_ what's wrong?" asked Nightwing.

"Nothing, Nightwing. Just don't lose your focus. Not on this guy."

"Hello!" calls a voice, "I'm waiting!"

The three of us turn towards a man. He's wearing a grey coat that reminded me of Edward from Twilight- but because it was longer and because this guy was much more menacing, I was slightly intimidated. He had blonde short hair, and glistening blue eyes. He smiled at me, sneaky like a shark.

"My name's Jenson. And you are beautiful, sweetheart."

We're close enough to see his army (how the hell did he get an army?). I turn to my _teammates_, "Just fight like you normally would. He's no special criminal."

"On the contrary, darling, I'm much _better_ then your typical criminals."

Red Arrow shoots an explosive arrow, blowing up a tree and causing the tree to fall on some of Jenson's army.

Nightwing begins his usual hand-to-hand combat with some of the soldiers.

"Just you and me, darling," calls Jenson. I glare, "Stop calling me that." He tilts his head, "Why, do you not like it?"

I don't have time to answer because Jenson begins charging at me, with a weapon. I had a mini fight with myself on whether or not I should just move out of the way, but I'm not weak like that.

Taking my sword from my belt, I block the weapon. He chuckles sinisterly at me, "You're quick, but are you quick enough…Raven?"

Catching me off guard, he pulls me by my mask. I fall to the concrete road, and touching my face makes me realize he pulls it off.

He throws his weapon and my mask away, "Why should we fight like these pathetic humans when we can fight with real power? A battle to the depths of hell?"

"I don't need my _powers_ to defeat you." He continues to laugh, "We're both demons Raven, me more then you of course." His hand forms a small fireball. I don't have time to be shocked because he throws it towards me. Being quick (and lame) I roll on the floor out of the direction.

I get back on my feet to face Jenson, "Why do you all keep coming to me? I'm not the portal anymore!" His smirk falters, "You're just the one who ended our reign." I clench my fist, feeling Rage rise within me, "_Trigon's_ reign." Demons hate to be corrected or reminded.

But it doesn't seem to bother Jenson, "I know. I've protected you all these years to fulfill his deed, and for what? It was the biggest fucking waste."

I smirk, "I told you I wasn't going to be the portal." He shakes his head, "I don't care. You were supposed to be _ash_ one way or another. And I'll make it so!"

He throws another fireball at me. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" A black bubble comes between Jenson's fireball and me. The fireball disappears and so does my black bubble.

Jenson won't stop smiling, "Have you ever seen _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_?" I try not to let his fantasy reference bother me and nod. The corners of his smile move farther from each other (damn, he smiles more then Starfire when we eat her puddings of friendship).

"Good," Jenson continues, "Then you'll see the connection of power…only this time…there is no green connecting wands, there is only _red_."

Jenson's eyes become glowing white. Fire appears from both of his hands, and as if it were a gun, he shoots the fire at me.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" I repeat.

Understanding his reference, our powers are connected, fighting against each other. It was as if we were Voldemort and Harry fighting in the graveyard.

Only problem, I was the weaker one.

Red Arrow runs close to me, "Raven if you keep it up, I can shoot an arrow at him."

I groan, "I don't know, Roy. He's strong."

"And you're stronger," argues Nightwing, "C'mon Raven. Get angry!"

* * *

_**Nightwing**_

When Raven turns her face to me, I see the four red eyes on her face. I can't help but be slightly proud as I watch Raven's powers increase.

Jenson just laughs, "There's no use. As an empath, you feed on emotions. Look around Raven! There is havoc; your citizens of Jump City see the power and are terrified. Their fear must be…overwhelming! So please do get angry, Raven. See if you can focus with all their emotions running wild."

Raven's hesitation gives Jenson the advantage. Shocking us all, Jenson pulls his fire away. But comes packing with a familiar claw, one I've seen plenty of times with Raven, throwing a flabbergasted Raven into an abandoned building. With a laugh almost as annoying as the Joker's, Jenson disappears.

"Raven!"

"Nightwing wait!" I do a double take to Roy, "I can't I have to go find her!" Roy holds me back, "

"What about the citizens?"

I turn to Red Arrow, "Untangle the Titans. See if you can get them to protect the citizens."

* * *

_**Robin**_

"What happened to Friend Raven?" asked Starfire.

Red Arrow continues to untangle Beastboy, "I don't know."

Once we were all free, Red Arrow directs us, "All of you, run a perimeter and see if there are any citizens that need help. Go!"

"Roy!"

Red Arrow turns to see Nightwing carrying a bloody Raven. Red Arrow runs to him, "How she's doing?"

"She's healing herself, but not…" Nightwing's voice trails off. "She needs medical attention," mutters Roy.

Cyborg walks to them, "You can help us run a perimeter, and I can take her to the medical bay at Titans Tower."

Nightwing stares at Raven's unconscious face, "I'm going with you."

"Nightwing," Red Arrow starts, but Nightwing silences him with a glare, "I'm not abandoning her."

* * *

"Okay, there are _way_ too many people here, so you all need to get out of here before we all get suffocated!" demands Cyborg. Nightwing and Red Arrow are the last to leave the medical bay.

"I called Wally and Artemis," says Red Arrow to Nightwing, "They're going to stay home but they want an update later."

Nightwing nods, but doesn't respond. The silence between our teams is unbearable.

"Raven would've been fine had she stayed on the team," Beastboy says abruptly.

"Are you saying no one on your team gets hurt?" questions Red Arrow. Beastboy grits his teeth, "With more back up she wouldn't have gotten _that_ hurt."

"Hey," interjects Nightwing, "Look, Raven is in critical condition, us yelling at each other isn't helping _anyone_."

"Because you were a big help," I wrangle, "She was probably distracted by _you_." Nightwing's eyebrows raise, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Ever since you entered her life, you and Raven are so lovey-dovey making her less then a hundred percent focused, you _dick_."

Nightwing growls, "You're jealous that after all these years, you finally developed feelings for an amazing girl and you were too late to get her. You had your chance, don't get mad at me for taking mine."

"Enough," orders Red Arrow, "Look it's not about who's dating Raven right now! You're both dickwads and you need to cut it out and focus on the problem. _Jenson_ is still out there and if you were listening to his threats, he's after Raven! So get you're fat leader heads out of your ass and focus!"

Nightwing and I glared at each other before the older-looking me walked out, Red Arrow following him.

* * *

_**Nightwing**_

"What's bothering you, Dick?" asked Roy.

I pursed my lips together, considering how I should answer. I let out an exasperated sigh, "I talked to Batman before the big fight. He said the same thing…the same thing _Robin_ said."

"And what's that?"

"That I shouldn't be with her because I'll be unfocused."

Roy raises an eyebrow at me, "And why does that bother you?"

"Because Raven heard the conversation. I don't want her thinking I'm going to put her last and I don't want Batman thinking I'm unfocused."

"Dick," Roy says hesitantly, "you're not entirely focused, though."

I glare at the archer, "I'm not…I'm not breaking up with her."

"That's not what I'm saying, Dick," Roy argues, "I'm saying that…Raven can take care of herself. You don't need to be worried."

I shake my head, "After what happened today…I don't know if I can believe you."

* * *

**How was that?**

**Please Read and Review! And thank you to everyone who still reads this story.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated this one in a long time, I've just been having trouble with my ideas. I hope you enjoy it though!**

**Please ignore my errors and I'm sorry this one was a short one…it's kinda a filler.**

* * *

_**Nightwing**_

"So how's she doing?" Wally called over the phone. I let out a sigh, "She's not doing worse…I guess that's something."

"How long are you guys staying there?"

"I don't know, Wally," I answered honestly, "I just…I don't want to leave her alone."

"She'd be in the hands of her old teammates," Wally pointed out. "I know that," I reasoned, "I just…I'm worried about her, okay? We had a fight and she's injured, mad at me."

Wally chuckled, "Don't think about that right now, just think about her safety."

* * *

_**Robin**_

"Do you have any info on this Jenson guy?" I asked.

Red Arrow sighed, "I knew he and Raven were fighting a lot when she was over in our dimension. I don't know what."

With a sigh, I muttered, "Thanks."

"Dick- I mean _Robin- _wait."

I turned to Red Arrow. I raised my eyebrow at the archer, "Yeah?"

He crossed his arms over his chest, "Why do you like Raven?"

"Excuse me?" I asked. Red Arrow stood up, "Why do you like- or love- Raven? What is it about her that you like?"

I crossed my arms over my R symbol, "I love that Raven's always there for me. She's my best friend and I can rely on her. I love that she's strong, despite everything that's happened to her. And…for the real superficial answer, I love the way she looks."

Red Arrow tilted his head, "I'm just making sure."

"What? Did you think I just wanted to cling on to someone?" I asked, accusingly.

He nodded, "I may not go all 'big brother' act on her, but I still look out for her. I don't want you messing with her just because you've lost your spark with Starfire."

I grimace, "What about Nightwing?"

Red Arrow chuckles, "You think I didn't ask him these questions?"

I bit my inner cheek, "Okay…but what makes Nightwing better for her then me."

He released an exasperated sigh, "Look. Raven's not a toy, and I'm not her keeper. Honestly, I think it's stupid how you're comparing yourself to him, even if you share the same name and history. You think you're better for her than Nightwing, tell her because you're wasting your time explaining it to me. I'm not the one who wants to date either of you."

* * *

_**Raven**_

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

"Rise and shine, dark girl!"

I opened my eyes and stared at the robotic man. I groaned when I tried to sit up, "What happened?"

"Some demon guy threw you into a building? You nearly kicked his ass until he made that comment about your emotions…or something like that."

I started slowly remembering. I stared at Cyborg, "Why am I at Titans tower?"

"What you don't like our Medical Bay? Just kidding, Rae. Nightwing and I took you here while Red Arrow and the rest of the Titans went searching for Jenson."

"I doubt this but were you able to find him?"

Cyborg shook his head, "Nope. It's almost as if he vanished into thin air." Raven sighed, "Not into thin air, into another dimension."

"He's a…a- what did you call it?"

"Dimi-surfer."

"Ah," Cyborg commented, "Well yeah. But we'll get him eventually."

"Hey…um…Cyborg do you have- Raven you're awake!" exclaimed Roy. I smirked lightly at him, "Hey."

"I'll go get Nightwing."

"Wait," I stop him, "I…I don't want to talk to him just yet."

Roy groaned, "Is it because of the big fight you guys had before you left? Rae, cut the guy some slack, he's been beating himself up ever since Jenson threw you into the walls."

I stared, "…Oh fine, go get him."

* * *

_**Nightwing**_

I walked into the medical bay, slightly nervous about confronting Raven.

Inside, Raven was just lying there, picking at her dirty uniform. Cyborg had left earlier to get some more band-aids and some ice. I was thankful we now had privacy.

"Hi Raven."

She looks up at me, "Hey, Dick." Walking to her side of the bed, I sigh, "I'm sorry."

"Why?"

Typical Raven to want an explanation for everything. It actually didn't annoy me as much as it used to.

"Because…because I was the leader, and I let you fight that guy on your own. I got you hurt."

Raven's eyes softened, "It was partially my stupidity. I tend to lose control when fighting Jenson." I made a note-to-self to ask her more about this Jenson guy later.

I took her hand in mine, "I'm also sorry for what I said…about our relationship. I was lying."

Raven raised an eyebrow, "If it's how you really feel, there's no need to lie. I know that being a vigilante is a part of who you are and you have to be completely focused-"

"I only said those things to get Batman off my back," I explained, "You mean more to me. You know that."

Raven tilted her head, "You shouldn't have to lie to Batman."

"I know," I agreed, "And I was being stupid. I just…I didn't want him to force me to leave because he thought you were distracting me."

"Dick, you're the leader of the Team now. You're…distractions…won't be justified if you're not focused."

"That's why I want you to come over. You keep me sane and you keep me on top of my game, Rae," I reasoned.

Raven smiled slightly, "That's sweet Dick. But I have to know what role I play in your life."

I stare at her, thinking of what she's asking. She wasn't asking me to rank her on a list of who's more important, just…how did she fit in my life.

I guess the most cliché answer (that I've heard) would justify how I feel for the sorceress. "You are my life, Raven. And I need you…I need you understand that just because I'm _supposed_ to put my team first, it doesn't mean I'm going to."

"Even after what you told Batman?"

"Raven I'm almost 20 now," I said, "I'm entitled to make my own decisions. If I decide that you're more important to me, then it is what it is."

"I don't want to be the reason you and Batman have more conflict."

I kiss the top of her head, "You're not, Rae. And screw what Batman says. You're my first, always have been, always will be."

* * *

**It was short and I plan to modify/improve the whole idea in other chapters.**

**Please Read and Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I'm sorry this one takes forever to upload. But, this is the final chapter. I wish I was more motivated to expand the plot, but I think I could go only this far. I'm proud of this story, I just regret telling you I plan to develop on something and don't. If I had more ideas, I definitely would. But all my other ideas don't revolve around this story.**

**Please ignore the errors and enjoy my story!**

* * *

_**Robin**_

Raven had finally woken up. She claimed that she was ready to go, but Cyborg (being the big brother he is) wanted to keep her here to continue testing on her.

I know should go and see her, and go say something. I just don't know what I would say.

I've been feeling conflicted. I want to listen to Starfire and never give up on Raven, but a voice in the back of my mind keeps telling me that I have to let her go. Ironically that voice sounds similar to Nightwing's voice.

It's weird that Raven has to decide between me and me. And I want her to pick Robin, not Nightwing.

I've been her best friend and I've always been the one by her side. But whenever she was with _him_, she smiled- genuine creasing of the mouth- in a way that she never did with me.

Maybe it was the fact that I was dating Starfire. If I hadn't…would I ever get Raven? Would she ever be with me? Would I have realized my feelings like I did now?

Do I even love her? Of course I do. Does she love me? She said she once did.

Did that mean-

"Robin."

I turn my head. I look up at my alternate dimension counterpart. I bite my lower lip, "Can I help you?"

His stern expression doesn't disappear. Now I understand why people find that annoying about me.

"When can I take Raven home?"

I huff, "Ask Cyborg. He's the one keeping her here."

"Really? Because it sounds like it's _you_."

I stand up and slam my coffee mug onto the counter. We're in our own glaring match for what feels like forever until his phone rings.

He removes his eyes from my stare, and answers, "Hey, Wally." I cross my arms over my chest, attempting to listen to their grumbles.

Nightwing lets out a sigh, "Dammit, really?" After a few seconds, he groans, "I'll talk to her. I'm not leaving without her, Wally." And with that, he hangs up his phone.

He doesn't turn back to me. Instead he heads over to the medical bay. Now I'm a detective, so I'm _obligated_ to go _investigate_.

* * *

"Rae, we have to talk," I hear Nightwing tell the hospitalized Raven. Peering into the door (doing my best to hide), I see Raven stop poking at her food to look up at her boyfriend.

Raven sighs, "What the hell did I do this time?"

Nightwing chuckles lightly, "You didn't do anything wrong." Raven asks, "Then what is it?"

With a sigh, Nightwing sits on Raven's blanket and takes her hand in his. He asks, "Have you made your decision?"

Decision? What decision?

Raven's eyes widen in realization. She bites her lower lip hesitantly. Did he ask her to marry her? I swear to god–

"I can't move to your dimension, Nightwing. Not when I belong here."

Oh. That makes more sense.

Nightwing's persistent, "Rae, why not? You have nothing to hold you back _now_."

She shakes her head, "No…I can't be there _permanently._ I belong in Jump." He leans closer to her, "You belong with me."

She gives him a small smile. He runs a gloved hand through her hair, "Is it Robin?" She shakes her head, "I just…I can't start over. Not yet."

Nightwing removes his hands from hers. He stares at her for a while until he paraphrases, "So…you're saying you won't _permanently_ move…yet." She nods, "I still have things I have to do here in Jump. I will come over and I will visit…but I can't _move_ there."

"But you do want to…right?"

She nods at him, "Yes. Please just give me time." He stands up and kisses her forehead. I hear him murmur softly, "Whatever you want."

* * *

Once Nightwing moves, I notice I haven't. I feel immobile.

Raven…_leaving_? Moving? I didn't want her to leave.

"You can come out now, Robin."

I close my eyes and hit myself in the face. Appearing from the shadows, I glance at Raven and ask, "How'd you know?"

She stares at me, giving me an _Are-you-kidding-?_ look. She sighs, "I'm an empath, we have a bond, I could see your uniform. Really anything that comes to mind would suffice."

If Raven left, I think I really would miss her sarcasm.

"Did you hear?" she asks. I nod, "Yeah."

We stand in silence. What was once enjoyable was now unbearable.

"Are you going to say anything? You're still my friend, Robin."

I sigh, "You would really move for him." I notice it comes out as a statement instead of a question.

She nods (unhesitant), "Yeah. I love him."

I stare at her momentarily. She really did love him. I raise my eyebrow, "Then what's holding you back. Like he said, you have _nothing _left in Jump."

Raven rubs her arms, "It seems that way. But…Jump is my home." I bite my lip, almost not saying this, "That shouldn't be the thing preventing you from being with the guy you love."

"It's complicated Robin," she stated.

I walk closer to her cot, "Do you love me Raven?" I have to know. If she says yes, then I truly will kick Nightwing's ass until I get her.

Raven stares at me, "Yes I do. Just not the way you want me to." Now I know how Starfire must've felt when I said those exact words. (Thank god she had Aqualad.)

I take another step towards her, "If I had…if I had realized it earlier…would you- we- have…" I trail off. Raven gives me a sympathetic, small smile, "Do you really want the answer to that?" I sigh, "You're right. I guess not."

I'm finally arms distance with her. "Wouldn't it be easier for you to find _him_ in another dimension?"

She shakes her head, "I have to do my research and everything. List out variables, etc. I plan on visiting him."

"I think you should move with him," I say bluntly.

She looks at me, "_You_ think I should leave?" I shrug, "I'm not your leader anymore. It's entirely up to you. But you love him, and he loves you. If you want to be together…"

She smiles at me, "I thought the great Boy Wonder doesn't give up." I smile back at her, "If you haven't officially moved, then this isn't giving up. This is merely me…setting the Raven free."

Raven obviously has most of her strength back because she pushes me on my shoulder, "Cliché alert, Boy Wonder." I smirk, "Yeah, see what you did?"

We share a laugh instead of silence. I know that…I might not get her. I might not be the one that holds her at night or kisses her in the afternoon, but being her friend would suffice perfectly.

Looking at my former second-in-command. I realize I'm always going to love her. Raven…well who wouldn't love her? And because I loved her so damn much, she needed to be happy. And for once, the thought of her happy with someone else did make me happy.

She notices me thinking hard. She tilts her head slightly, "I do love you Robin." I nod, "And I love you too."

Feeling one moment of weakness, I lean towards her. Placing my hand on her neck, I firmly plant my lips over her pale ones. The difference between this and our first one, she's actually responding. Sure it's not one where I can take her mouth with my tongue or anything like that, but it was more than enough. It saddened me that it was her goodbye…but I can't think about that.

Raven was a bird that needed to fly. And I was going to let her.

* * *

_**3 years later.**_

* * *

_**Nightwing**_

After Raven was released from Titans Tower, she agreed to come back to my dimension with Roy, Artemis, Wally, and me. I don't know what changed her mind, but I'm grateful toward whatever did.

Raven I could be a normal- well as normal as we could be- couple. I could cuddle with her until she fell asleep and she could wake up with me next to her in the morning (yes she moved into my apartment in Blüdhaven). I could also let her hit me whenever I sounded _too_ sappy.

Raven kept in touch with all her Titan friends. Actually, I would often catch her laughing with Cyborg (while avoiding the objects flying around) or talking with Bumblebee or some girl named Argent.

What stuck out to me the most was the way she talked to Robin. They acted as if him revealing his feelings or her deciding to be with me instead never happened. They would banter each other or discuss good strategies to capturing the villain. (Raven decided not to go back into the hero life and become a forensic scientist for the CSI. It was an odd job for Raven, but she enjoyed what she did so I couldn't really complain.)

Today, Raven was visiting Jump. Apparently it was the anniversary of the Titans getting together. Robin invited me to come with her (most likely not willingly). I met in person some of her old friends. I even talked to Kid Flash and his girlfriend, who was like a gothic more playful version of Artemis.

Now I've been at this party for 45 minutes and the last time I saw my girlfriend was when she was talking to Argent.

"Have you seen Raven?" I ask Argent.

She purses her lips, "I think she went off to talk to Robin. They might've gone to his room."

Oh dear god, I'm panicking.

Going as quick as I can, I begin searching for the Boy Wonder's room. I swear to god if he and Raven are doing anything that involves the removal of clothing I will seriously-

"Raven it's not a stupid idea."

I think I found the right room. Cautiously, I press my ear to the door and pray Raven doesn't know I'm out here.

"It's not the best idea," comments Raven.

"Nobody else would do it!"

"I wonder why, Boy Blunder," Raven says sarcastically.

"Fine, can you at least show me how you would do it?"

Raven's silent for a small moment, "Have you never seen it done before?"

"Not by you."

"Do not get sassy with me, you dick!"

"Speaking of which-"

"Oh shut up!" _Yes please do._

"C'mon Rae. You have to practice or else you won't get any good. And who better then to practice with then me."

"You don't want to hear my answer to that."

"Rae, you're insulting me because you're nervous."

"You bet your ass I am. I…I don't know if I should."

"C'mon Rae, you're not a wuss. Just get down on your knees and do it!"

Okay, I've heard enough that I'll either vomit or throw myself off the roof. Either way, I'm scarred for life.

Trying to make emphasis of my presence, I kick lightly at the Boy Wonder's door before running off to the roof.

I knew something was going on between those too. God I can't believe Raven would do _that_…and at a party where I'm at!

"What the hell were you doing?"

I turn around and see Raven. I glare, "What are you talking about?" She crosses her arms over her chest, "Why'd you kick Robin's door?"

"Oh I'm sorry, was I ruining your special time with him?"

She raises an eyebrow, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I hard you and Robin, Rae. Really subtle you know."

Her eyes go wide. She rubs the back of her neck, "You heard that."

"Yes I did. How could you do this to me? Did I hurt you in someway? Do you even love me?" God I sound like a girl right now.

Raven puts a hand on her hip, "Okay, first of all…get you're head out of the gutter because we didn't do anything."

"You weren't having oral sex?" I ask. She rolls her eyes, "Of course not!"

"Then why were you talking about some idea and you not being able to do it?"

She bites her lower lip, "I was asking for Robin's help with something. Something I hope will benefit _both_ of us."

"Forgive me if my mind takes that out of context."

Raven sighs and puts her hand to her sides, "I noticed that…you're much more affectionate then I am, and I felt guilty about the fact that I don't express myself as much when I'm around you and all."

I raise an eyebrow and she continues, "I also saw the ring in your desk." Oh. Wait what?

Raven closes her eyes for a few seconds and…

…gets down on her knees in front of me.

"Please do not laugh at me until I'm done talking," she requests before saying, "Nightwing I love you. And I would like to be your wife. SO will you marry me?"

I'm silently staring at my girlfriend who's in front of me, proposing to me. I bite my lower lip, "This is your way of showing affection?" She nods. I sigh and lean down so we're eye to eye (or eye to mask).

I chuckle, "Then I accept."

Her eyes widen, "…Seriously?"

I nod and wrap my arms around her waist, "Of course. I love you too…so much."

With that, Raven embraces me and I begin burying my face in her neck. It was unconventional and unexpected, but it was still one of the best moments in my life. I was going to marry Raven. We were going to be married.

"You could've bought me a Rolex," I state sarcastically. She chuckles and kisses my lips lightly. Against my lips she murmurs, "You'd rather have a Rolex?"

I chuckle, "Nah. I'd rather fly beside my beautiful Raven."

"Please, no more bird puns, Nightwing."

"We're engaged now," I point out, "You better get used to it!"

* * *

**Yay happy ending! I was considering making someone die, but I do that a lot so there's no need for it.**

**I hope you enjoyed reading the story and I'm sorry I have so many errors (and that I suck at keeping the story alive).**

**I hope you'll still read any other story I write/or have written.**

**Please Read and Review.**


End file.
